A Destined Journey
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: COMPLETE! Sequel to Flashes of Light, Rulers of Fate. The continuing adventures of the fellowship. Ashley's in their company, but can she help them along the way? Will her descisions to try and change certain things turn out for better or for worse!
1. The Fellowship's First Steps

The Lord of The Rings

Rulers of Fate Stories

  
  


A Destined Journey

Part II

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Chapter 1: The Fellowship's First Steps

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


*[ ]* - indicated the translation of the Elvish words into English.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


~ ~ "At the Ford of Bruinen they left the Road and turning southwards went on by narrow paths among the folded lands. Their purpose was to hold this course west of the Mountains for many miles and days. The country was much rougher and more barren than in the green vale of the Great River in Wilderland on the other side of the range, and their going would be slow; but they hoped in this way to escape the notice of unfriendly eyes."

("The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring." Book II. The Ring Goes South. Pg274.) ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Guys,

I've brought the journal along on this trip. Sadly, I had to leave some of my belongings back in Rivendell. I brought a few things, of course, but most was left to make room for supplies in my pack. Long school days of hauling around text books has taught me how heavy I can make my backpack. 

Oh, if you haven't noticed, we've left on the journey. We're traveling south, well, after we crossed the Ford of Bruinen that is. As I suspect, Gandalf will want us to hold this course and perhaps try for the Gap of Rohan. Yet, as you know, we'll end up in the freezing mountains then, into the Mines of Moria.

Legolas is still bent on convincing Gandalf that we should not pass that way, but I know his efforts will be fruitless.

Everyone seems to be in a rather lighthearted mood, though I know the road will eventually turn cold and dreary.

Until next time...

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


For the first couple of days, the journey was pleasant. However, the farther from Rivendell they traveled, the worse the weather became. Icy winds bit at the fellowship, stinging and searching for any skin they could freeze. Ashley wondered how the Hobbits were getting along, for they were farther ahead, near Gandalf in the front of the line. Legolas walked behind her, taking little heed to the ever worsening weather. He was impervious to it's chill, or so everyone believed.

After a long morning march, the company settled into a small glade, surrounded by brush and rocks, keeping them hidden from unfriendly eyes. There they were too take their rest and, in the late afternoon, have a meal and begin the process all over again.

"Legolas?"

The Elf turned to her, momentarily forgetting about laying his sleeping pallet on the ground. "Yes?"

"Doesn't this weather bother you?" the woman asked, pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders.

He smiled, "Sometimes... yes, it gets to me sometimes. Of course, if it were not as constant as this, it would probably bother me little. Even prolonged experience to chilling winds can do an Elf harm."

Ashley nodded, "Makes sense, though I feel a bit bad for you."

"And why is that?" the Elf asked, smoothing out his bed roll.

"Well, because you're wearing less than the rest of us. You'll be half frozen when we get up into the mountains." she answered.

Legolas simply shook his head as he lay on his side on the bed roll, "I have already journeyed to the mountains once, remember? I shall be fine."

"Besides, I believe we would all freeze before he does." Aragorn replied, sitting upon a rock not two feet from Legolas.

The Elf laughed, "That I would hope does not happen."

Aragorn sighed, looking up at the bleak and dreary clouds. "The weather will turn sour from here on in. I now wish we had left Imladris sooner."

"Don't worry." Ashley replied, resting on her bed roll as well, "Everything shall be fine. Just concentrate on the task at hand and let me worry over the future."

As the fellowship rested, Aragorn and Merry took the first watch. Eventually they were followed by Gimli and Sam, then Boromir and Pippin, Gandalf and Frodo, and lastly was Legolas and Ashley. The day which passed was uneventful and, by the time everyone was woken, dinner was served. Though Aragorn and Gandalf had forbidden any fires to be kindled, they still had to eat. So it was a mix of dried fruits as well as meat became the companions' early evening meal.

By nightfall, everyone was marching south once more. Days passed, much like this one, where nothing occurred and everyone awoke seemingly more tired than they were when they fell asleep. The weather was still ill and it grew steadily worse the farther south the group traveled.

After journeying for a fortnight, the fellowship came upon much fairer weather. They had reached the boarders of Hollin, with the Misty Mountains stretched out before them. Every member of the journeying company breathed a silent sigh of relief as the sun lighted on their features. Aragorn and Gandalf agreed that fires could now be lit and that the fellowship would be able to travel during the day. This delighted the Hobbits, as well as both Legolas and Ashley. It seemed that, over the past several days, that they had seen little sunlight. 

That evening, before they turned in for the night and the watch was set, the fellowship listened to Gimli speak of the majesty of the Misty Mountains, as well as Legolas recounting the Elves which had once lived in this area of Middle-earth.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of J.R.R. Tolkien's creation. I wish I did, but you know how that works. The only people I own are the ones from Earth... though technically, since they're real people, I don't own them either!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

  
  


HEY! 

I hope you guys like this new installment!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


NEXT TIME:

  
  


The Fellowship journeys ever closer to the Misty Mountains. Havoc ensues when they try to decide exactly which path to follow and more trouble comes with a flock of crebain!

Tune in next time!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Interrupted Enjoyments

  
  


Chapter 2: Interrupted Enjoyments

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note: 

This story, "A Destined Journey" is dedicated to my good friend Danielle (aka Merry) who has bugged me for months to just get on with it. 

This one's for you, mellon nin!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Guys, 

Man, it's been a hard journey so far. I mean the terrain and the weather. I sometimes find my thoughts drifting back to home and wondering what you guys have been up to. Nothing too dangerous I hope.

Yesterday we walked during the day! I was humming some song and I hadn't thought anything of it until Legolas asked me what it was. I thought for a bit, not quite sure, then remembered it was called, "Siente Mi Amor" which was really odd because I hadn't listened to any movie music in quite some time. But somehow I got it stuck in my head and, well, I found myself wishing I knew the words. Though, as you guys know, I've never been very big on learning Spanish, even when it was required, so I just hummed it for the longest time.

Course this was really cool because it got Legolas to humming his own song and, well, we kind of cheered everyone's moods up!

But now it looks like we're going to be camping out here for a bit. Strangely, I know exactly where we are.

Anyone remember the crebain scene?

Yep, we're at those rocks. So, I'll see how things play out before saying anything. After all, we have to end up going through Moria and if I mess that up... I might really screw this quest up!

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Evening had fallen on the fellowship and watches were quickly set. Everyone who was allowed to sleep had fallen to their blankets in an attempt to gain some much needed rest. Ashley was no exception and, as she drifted off to sleep, she could hear Legolas softly singing as he kept watch.

  
  


A few uneventful hours passed and, as Legolas' watch drew to a close, he woke Aragorn.

"Estel..." the Elf whispered, touching his friend's arm gently.

The man's eyes opened, "Is something wrong?" he asked, sitting up quickly.

"Nay, just the switching of watch hours. It is your turn, mellon nin." Legolas replied with a smile. 

"Ah." And, as Aragorn stood, he looked up at the star filled heavens. "A beautiful night."

"Indeed." the prince replied with a sigh, "Too bad we can not enjoy it under happier circumstances."

Aragorn looked to his friend, "We are not in great danger now. Perhaps this will be the only time in which to enjoy the stars."

"Perhaps." Legolas replied, walking over to his own blanket, next to Ashley's, and laying down upon it. 

"Legolas, I must thank you and Ashley for what you two did today. The music, I know, lifted the spirits of the Hobbits. I am afraid that they are quite unused to such long journeys and, for the song I was grateful."

The Elf smiled as Aragorn took up his watch position, "Think nothing of it, Aragorn." 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


As the prince made himself comfortable, he began to watch the woman sleeping next to him. So 

much was going to happen over the next few days that Legolas knew he and Ashley would get few chances to be together. He smiled, moving a strand of brown hair from the woman's eyes. Sleeping soundly, even on such a night. At least, Legolas thought, the wind had died down and the temperature risen. The prince sighed slightly, laying his head down upon his outstretched arm and looking up at the star filled sky.

"Legolas?" came a slight whisper at his side.

Turning his head, the Elf's eyes rested on those of the woman beside him. "Yes?"

Ashley smiled, "Having problems sleeping?"

"Nay, just watching the stars pass overhead. 'Tis a comforting sight on such a long journey." The prince sighed once more, "We are nearing the foot of the Misty Mountains. From there it shall not take much time before the snows begin to fall."

"Yes, I've been thinking about that as well. Will you be keeping an eye out for that 'wind drift' during our march?"

Legolas smiled, "I shall."

Silence encompassed the camp for the next few moments as neither the prince nor Ashley could think of anything else to say. She starred at him for a second, fearing that he had fallen asleep. However, the look on her face caused the Elf to laugh.

"What?"

Ashley shrugged, "I just thought you fell asleep."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The next morning as, once again the trek began, the fellowship found themselves camping in an outcrop of rocks. Ashley knew immediately where they were, as did Legolas. The prince remained alert, standing atop the rocks and watching the sky warily.

The woman however, was enjoying watching Boromir attempt to teach Merry and Pippin a few sword techniques. Actually, the two Hobbits were not bad at all, they just needed practice.

"Again." Boromir's voice drifted out over the rocks as Merry and Pippin started a new attack.

Turning her head, Ashley watched as Frodo and Sam spoke quietly to one another and Gimli voiced a few concerns to Gandalf. Legolas was still standing guard.

Aragorn's laugh brought the woman back to the practice session. The Ranger was smoking his pipe and watching, with great amusement, the lessons before them.

Things were so peaceful... if only they could stay that way. Perhaps, Ashley thought, when everything was over, perhaps there would be moments like this. Though... Boromir would not be there to share in them.

Just then the man from Gondor's eyes fixed on her and Ashley read something there she did not expect. There was a feeling of betrayal in Boromir's features.

Does he know? She wondered to herself, leaning back against the rocks behind her.

Suddenly, the man accidently struck Merry's hand and then all chaos broke loose. As the two Hobbits attempted to tackle Boromir, Aragorn tried to come between them.

"For the Shire!" came Pippin's voice.

"Gentlemen, that will be quite enough." The Ranger's stern demeanor showing through, though one could tell he was still amused by the situation. 

Who would not have been, seeing Boromir on his back after all.

"What's that?" Sam asked, standing from the small fire he and Frodo were sitting next to.

Gimli put his hands on his hips, "It's nothing, just a wisp of cloud."

Boromir, now on his feet, looked up to the sky as well. "It's coming in fast... against the wind."

Anticipation crept into Ashley as she waited for Legolas' confirming call.

"Crebain from Dunland!" the Elf's voice broke the still silence.

The camp erupted into commotion as everyone grabbed their packs and dove for cover.

"Hide!" came Aragorn's voice as he put out the small fire, stomping on it with his boots.

Legolas took Ashley by the hand and they both retreated under a large bush. Trying to blend in with their surroundings as best as possible, each member held their breath, waiting.

Within moments a large flock of black birds, resembling crow Ashley had thought, burst into view over the rocks. They fluttered around, searching and scanning for any sign of life. The signal of a hastily put out camp fire alerted the flock and quickly, with a few calls into the air, they disappeared from sight, going back to where they had come from.

The Elf was the first to emerge and, as everyone stood, a descision was made. Gandalf knew what had to be done, so did Ashley and the prince. It was inevitable.

"The passage south is being watched." The wizard said with a sigh, straightening his hat atop his head. "We must take the pass of Caradhras." 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

TitanicHobbit: Thanks and I shall.

Merry: I'm sorry! It's just that... well... I didn't think about the whole "Horn of Gondor" thing, okay?! Now I'm going to have bad thoughts again...

Jade elf: I would never just end something. Where's the fun in that?

Morgan: K!

Mooks Greenleaf: Hehehehehehe, sorry you got all choked up. But yes, I can understand that the only medicine for fanfic withdrawal is an update!

Serpent of Light: Thanks!

Sabi2: Thank you, and I kinda had to make a new story... getting too many chapters.

Satiana: No, that's not wrong. It's like me being sad because ROTK is coming out soon... it'll be all over after that... *cries*

Elisabeth Celebros: Tonight on... Middle-earth Radio... hehehehehehehehehe!

LanierShazar: Thankies!

Delphine Pryde: Took me a bit... but here it is!

Elerrina: This soon enough or does it need to be faster?

Eldae: Yeah... sometimes I write short chapters... I hate it when I do that too...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note #2:

Is it a bad idea to write a chapter while listening to various songs from the "Top Gun" soundtrack? I mean... I love that movie, Val's the best and Cruise is great too, but does the music really go with Lord of the Rings?

*thinks*

Yeah... at least the theme could be put to good use as the fellowship's walking... Uh oh... maybe this is a sign of things to come!

"Take my breath away..."

*thinks and smiles*

It could work... Sorry, you guys are probably really confused right now. Stupid tv... they had Top Gun on and I watched like 30 minutes of it and now I'm like back in the 80s... I was only alive for 5 years in the 80s! 

At least I'm not listening to David Bowie on the "Labyrinth" soundtrack...

Oh no... now I want to!

AI! AI!

Also...

I just wanted to let you guys know that the reason it takes me so long to update is because I actually have to come up with the chapters. I read a lot of fanfics that get updated like every three days because they've already written the whole thing. With me, it's a work in progress.

And, as a last note..... I just forgot what it was..... *thinks*

Oh yeah!

If you guys click on my website link on my author profile page, you can go to my site... no duh, right? Well, within are all my stories... though I've not finished putting all the chapters up. However, each of the LOTRs stories (not counting the "Presta Chronicles") all have their own images. 

The idea came from Cassia's stories because her site has an image for each story. 

Any who, there's one for...

"Natha Daged Dhaer: They Are All Going To Die!"

"Hiro Hyn Hidh Ad 'Wanath: Let Them Find Peace In Death"

"Flashes of Light, Rulers of Fate"

and

"A Destined Journey"

There are also two short stories, one about Ned Kelly's right hand man, Joe Byrne and one about Agent Sands from the movie, "Once Upon A Time In Mexico" which is also now on FF.net. Lastly, there's an original fiction that I'm working on... but it only has a prologue.

I don't know when I'll update next because I'm currently working hard on a story about Prince Paris of Troy.

So, until next time...

Laters!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Previews:

Next time on... "A Destined Journey"

It's off to the mountains and you know what that means!

Snow like no other and one very hyper Elf off to "find the sun" and no Merry, not like that! 

Prepare for frozen Hobbit feet, a grumpy Dwarf, some agitated yet very strong Men, one disgruntled Wizard, and a girl and an Elf who just want to get on with the journey.

It's gonna be crazy!


	3. Freezing Conditions

  
  


Chapter 3: Freezing Conditions

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Guys, 

IT'S SO FREAKIN COLD!

*sigh*

Okay, I'm fine... I swear... But...

Man, now I'm thinking Legolas was right. We both know that going over the mountains won't work! Why I kept my mouth shut on this I'll never know. Now I'm half frozen!

Alright, the ink's freezing up... dude, this is mad!

I'll write when we get to a warmer climate.

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Frik!"

Legolas glanced to his right at the woman huddled next to him. She had a thick blanket draped about her and her head rested upon the Elf's shoulder.

"Frik?" he questioned, "What is, 'Frik'?"

Ashley sighed, "It's an exclamation a couple of my friends made up. It's kinda like 'Ow!' or 'On No!' and the like. I meant it as, 'Frik it's cold!', if that makes sense."

High up in the mountains the fellowship was attempting to climb over Caradhras, though the woman knew it was in vein. So did the Elf at her side, but Gandalf seemed set to try anyhow, as did Aragorn. Snow blasted the tiny camp with a tremendous force. The Hobbits all huddled together for warmth and Ashley was doing the same thing, only she kept close to the Elf. As expected, the elements bothered him little, if at all. Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, and Gimli all looked nearly frozen in place.

"This is madness!" the Gondorian man suddenly spoke up, "We should have traveled south, not east!"

Ashley sighed once more, "And then have Saruman to worry about? No thank you. Personally, he gives me the creeps."

"But anything is better than freezing in these impenetrable mountains!" Boromir replied, his cloak wrapped tight about him.

"If you want to walk into the white wizard's hands, go for it." the woman said, leaning against Legolas as she spoke. "I'll take my chances with the snow."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


All through the night no warmth was felt within the ring of travelers. Fire was impossible to kindle, even for Gandalf, though Legolas had suggested he just use his magic. Apparently, that did not go over too well and now, by morning, everyone was half frozen.

As the fellowship trudged on, Ashley began to notice a very familiar cliff face. She stopped, searching her memory for the source, the frowned.

"Wait!" she called.

The entire group halted, turning to look at her in shock and surprise, all save for Legolas. He realized the same thing she did... they were walking into a highly dangerous situation.

"I'm just going to warn everyone to watch their steps."

Boromir looked at her quizzically, not quite sure how to respond to the warning. Within second however, all became quite clear.

Rocks and snow rained down upon the fellowship in a torrent.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas stated, his eyes straining to see anything in the blinding snow.

Ashley grabbed the Elf's arm, pulling him back toward the safety of the cliff face behind them. Suddenly, without warning, the entire mountainside caved in. It buried the travelers under a thick blanket of snow and ice.

Ashley was blasted back against the rock wall, her breath stolen from the impact. Everything about her was black, no light penetrating the packed white mass about her. For long moments, the woman realized she was indeed freezing, but more to her panic, that she could not breathe. Fear set in, but before it could grasp her heart completely, a strong arm wrapped itself about her, pulling upwards with all it's might. 

The woman blinked, shuddering from the cold. Snow fell from her hair as she gazed up at her rescuer. But it was not Legolas, whom she had thought would dig her out of the freezing snow.

It was Boromir.

"I found her!" he called over the wind. 

Legolas immediately looked up, relief washing over his features. "Thank the Valar..." he whispered, hurrying over to her.

The Elf took in Ashley's blue tinted lips, her shivering form, and the manner in which she held herself. Taking hold of the woman, he pulled her close, rubbing her back and attempting to cause friction to warm her chilled body.

"Le caro navaer?" Legolas asked, keeping her close to him. *[Do you fare well?]*

Ashley nodded slightly, huddled close to the Elf before her. "I think it's time we went down." she said with a whisper.

The prince's keen hearing heard her remark and readily agreed. He turned to the rest of the fellowship, watching their reactions.

Boromir had stepped away from the woman as she was embraced by Legolas. Now however, the man from Gondor frowned as he looked over the conditions which the fellowship had narrowly escaped.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!" he called over howling winds.

Aragorn shook his head, snow falling from his dark hair. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli voiced.

At that Legolas's hand, which was still rubbing the woman's back, went still. Ashley looked up at him, noticing the look of fear glinting in his blue eyes. She reached up, touching the side of the Elf's face and bringing him back to the present.

"Le innas namae... Estel nin." she whispered, directing his gaze down to her own eyes. "Estel nin." *[You will be well... Trust me. Trust me.]*

  
  


"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits." Boromir stated, looked at a shivering Merry and Pippin who were attempting to meld into one being.

His voice brought the Elf and the woman's attention back to the conversation at hand. Gandalf seemed to weigh a great thought but he decided against his initial reaction.

"One thing is for sure." Ashley spoke up, turning to look at both Frodo and Aragorn. "Boromir's right, we can't stay here. But we can't head for the Gap of Rohan either. Let us at least move down the mountain, then make a decision."

Gandalf's gaze landed on the small Hobbit standing nearly chest high in the snow. "Let the Ring-bearer decide... Frodo?"

There was a long moment of silence, in which Frodo was attempting to make up his mind. However, he consented to Ashley's suggestion. "We will go down the mountain and make our choice there."

Legolas sighed in relief. His fears were suppressed, for the time being. However, deep within himself, the Elf knew that the Mines of Moria would be their only option. It was an option which he dreaded with all of his heart. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Delphine Pryde: Thanks!

TitanicHobbit: Glad you liked it. Here's the update.

Elerrina: Yay! Thanks!

Serpent of Light: Hehehe, here's the next one then.

Merry: *has been tackle-hug-clinged* Hi Merry, nice ta see ya. He kinda let you change... and that's really sweet. I miss being in band. So much insanity that I miss now a days... *falls over laughing at Merry's impression of Johnny Depp's character, Sam, from "Benny and Joon"* Man, the guys missed a good movie, did they not? Why cinnamon toast crunch? Why not tuna?! But hey, if I was stabbed with a pitchfork, one could always say that I was simply imitating my favorite actor!. *is referring to Orli's character of, Peter Drinkwater, in "Midsomer Muders" - "Judgement Day"* Course, I could just fall out of a helicopter and do the same thing, right? AND I MADE COPIES OF LEGOLAS' PAPER! YOU CANNOT HAVE MY MUSE! MWAHAHAHAHA!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

The term

"Frik"

Is not my own!

Kelly said it, Danielle (Merry) made fun of it, and Kenneth became obsessed with it. And yes, that is the same Danielle and Kenneth from the last story.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Previews:

Next time on... "A Destined Journey"

Alright, so Legolas hasn't "found the sun"... yet!

Spirits soar as the fellowship returns to less frozen conditions, though the strong men will still have to find a way down. I hope they don't despair!

The next chapter's full of book references, so be ready. 

Also, Boromir saved Ashley, not Legolas. Is there more to this than meets the eye?

It's gonna be mad, man... simply mad!


	4. Farewell, I Go To Find The Sun!

  
  


Chapter 4: Farewell, I Go To Find The Sun!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Guys, 

I will never understand Elves!

*sigh*

Okay, you know what?

I will also never understand Men, either!

So frustrating!

Both Legolas and Boromir are giving me a headache! 

At least Aragorn has the decency to stop their constant bickering... though, they never actually argue with one another face to face. They always argue about the other at me! 

Legolas not so much, though I know he disapproves of Boromir. But that man has complained to me about the Elf every chance he gets! 

I swear, I'll kill'em both before this is over!

*thinks*

No... I can't do that. I love Legolas too much and Boromir, well, he'll be needed in Moria soon.

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Legolas! Wait!" 

The woman's voice never reached the Elf however, as he disappeared around a bend in the mountain.

Pippin looked up, confused. "What does he mean by, 'Farewell, I go to find the sun'?"

Ashley simply sighed, sitting down and leaning against the cliff wall. "I don't know, Pip. One thing about Elves I have learned though, is that their logic is completely out of this world."

The young Hobbit began to laugh, seeing how Legolas was truly making the woman quite exasperated. 

She threw a glare toward the other. "Grrrrr...."

Aragorn and Boromir were busy attempting to plow a trail through the snow before them. They were making progress, but it was a very slow process.

"Cursed Elf!" the man from Gondor grumbled. "If he is so fleet footed and weather hardy, why does he not toil with us? I am sure his Elven strength would exceed our own!"

Aragorn sighed, "You can not make him. Besides, he is our eyes and ears, leave him to scout if he so wishes."

"He should be doing his part!" Boromir replied.

"Oh leave him alone!" Ashley exploded. "You would find some flaw with him no matter what he did!"

Boromir turned, glaring at the woman. "Is that so?!"

"Yes!" She put her hands on her hips as she stood, starring the man down. "You have done nothing but talk bad about him ever since that day in the garden. I'm sick of it! He's trying to melt the freakin' snow, Boromir! He's gone to see where the sun's rays are shining in hopes that they may turn this direction! And all you can do is talk down about him as if he were doing nothing!" She began to stalk towards the man, her eyes glaring daggers at him.

The Hobbits looked on in fear. They knew women could become angry but this was another thing all together. She was positively livid! Gandalf watched in amusement, as did Gimli. Aragorn stood as if waiting to come between the two and poor Boromir was attempting to keep his calm composure.

"If you want help so bad then I'll do it! But you leave Legolas out of this, Boromir." her voice grew to a whisper that only the man inches from her could hear. "He has nothing to do with your anger towards me."

Immediately Ashley set to work removing the snow. Her hands became quite red in the process and, after about an hour of toiling, Aragorn touched her shoulder gently.

"I think you should stop."

She looked up at him, "Whatever for?" then the woman realized her words had been harsh and she sighed. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. It's just that..."

Aragorn held up a hand as his eyes strayed to the form of Boromir further down the path. "I know you are frustrated. You are tired also and that does not bode well."

The woman sighed again, closing her now stiff fingers. "I'll stop, but only as long as Mr. Attitude over there leaves Legolas alone." she pointed over her shoulder at Boromir.

Aragorn smiled, "I shall see to it that he does."

Consenting, Ashley hurried back over to the others and sat down amidst the Hobbits, awaiting Legolas' return.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Not long afterwards, from around the same bend, Legolas came into sight. He smiled, rushing over and sitting next to the woman in the fellowship's company.

"Well, I have not brought the Sun. She is walking in the blue fields to the South, and a little wreath of snow on this Redhorn hillock troubles her not at all. But I have brought back a gleam of good hope for those who are doomed to go on feet. There is the greatest wind-drift of all just beyond the turn, and there our Strong Men were almost buried. They despaired, until I returned and told them that the drift was little wider than a wall. And on the other side the snow suddenly grows less, while further down it is no more than a white coverlet to cool a Hobbit's toes."

Ashley began to laugh after this, having anticipated the speech ahead of time. It had, after all, been her favorite book sequence. 

"Then let's get off this frozen ice cube and into a warmer climate before something else happens." the woman stated, standing and grabbing her own gear.

  
  


That they promptly did...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

TitanicHobbit: Oh you'll have to wait quite a while for that. I already have that scene all played out in my head!

Merry: *blinks* That's a long review, mellon nin. I do remember all that, I think we drove Mr. B up the wall... especially all the "Do What Now?" "Pop The Balloon!" stuff. I don't know why Rachel would be mad... or you... wait... I remember why you were... but Rachel? And pondering why Kelly's mad would just give me a migraine! Zippy.... what about Twinkle?!

Elerrina: Yeah, as you can see Boromir's really getting ticked at Legolas.

Serpent of Light: Definitely an icy hell... *shudders* Frik it was cold!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

Short chapter, I know... but what can I say?

It was important!

Also, that whole Legolas speech thing was from the books, just to let you know.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Previews:

Next time on... "A Destined Journey"

Wolves in the middle of the night!

Well, at least the fellowship has the comfort of a warm fire.

The Mines of Moria loom before them, but can they reach the entrance before something else can befall their journey?

Tune in next time to find out!


	5. Ain’t It Funny?

  
  


Chapter 5: Ain't It Funny?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Guys, 

I had a very strange dream last night, the first one I've had since we started out on this journey. Maybe it's because we're right outside the gates of Moria, well, not RIGHT outside, but on our way there.

Frodo decided a day ago that we would indeed go through the mines... no shocker there, right?

Valar, Legolas is getting so... I don't know... he's freakin' out in his own way.

I've tried to help him, to tell him he'd be alright, but I don't think he's thinking straight.

*sigh*

Oh well... and about that dream. It was of something that happened back in Rivendell.

I can't explain why it seems so strange to me to dream of the past... but I feel as if it is foreshadowing something. I pray it's just telling me to focus on keeping Legolas from saving Gandalf when the Balrog appears. 

It was as if... as if something was telling me to protect him... to protect Legolas.

Strange isn't it?

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"What are you doing?"

Ashley's eyes were still closed, but she sensed the presence in her room before she was even completely awake. Actually, the woman had been woken not long ago by the loud mouthed antics of two certain Hobbits down the hall.

There was someone sitting on the edge of her bed. No, that was not right, whoever it was was technically not sitting but leaning. The woman knew who it was, but she refused to open her eyes. She was so peaceful in sleep, not wanting to be disturbed at all, even though she was already awake and simply enjoying the benefits of a warm and cozy bed. 

"So?" she asked, wondering if the person would answer her previous question.

There was a slight movement and then Ashley did open her eyes. Her gaze fell on the Elf who was staring at her, an odd smile on his face, as he lay on his stomach at the end of her bed.

"Legolas... what are you doing?"

He smiled, "Simply watching you... and wondering if you will ever get up."

The woman turned, pulling the blanket over her face as she did so. "But I'm so warm and comfy... I don't want to get up."

"But the sun is already high in the sky." the prince replied, standing and moving to the top of the bed. He pulled the comforter down slightly, exposing her from the eyes up. "See, the sun is up... let us go."

"But..."

However, Legolas was not about to take no for an answer. He quickly placed his hands dangerously close to the woman's ribs.

"Do not force me to take drastic measures." the Elf warned.

Looking at him, Ashley frowned. "You wouldn't dare tickle me."

The prince simply raised an eyebrow, as if welcoming her dare. 

There was silence for a few moments as the woman watched, trying to gauge wether he would truly tickle her or not. After those moments however, she sighed and pulled the comforter down, sitting up as she did so.

Legolas smiled, leaning back. "See... That was not so hard."

She glared at him. "You interrupted a very nice dream, you know."

"I did?" he asked, shocked but a smile on his face. "Pray tell, what was it about?"

Ashley smiled, her anger at being awoke quickly fading. "You."

With a laugh the Elf sat at the head of the bed next to her. "Me? Well, that is quite strange. Why would you wish to dream of me if we spend every waking moment together?"

"Funny..." She frowned slightly. "But no, the dream was telling me something, though I don't know what." the woman laughed. "I used to have dreams when I was younger, dreams that would actually happen. Then there were some that were right out. Actually..." she blushed at this.

"Actually?" the Elf pressed.

"Actually, I dreamt of meeting the actor who played you in the movies... I think I had dreamed about it maybe five or six times. But... I never had a dream about you, until now that is."

"Never?" Legolas asked, slightly surprised by this.

The woman shook her head. "Never. I had a couple dreams about Aragorn, but never you, no matter how hard I tried." she smiled, looking up at him. "And believe me... I tried."

Legolas laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him as they watched the clouds drift silently through a clear sky. Her balcony doors were open and it truly was a glorious morning.

"Nil."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you not sing that night last week, in the Hall of Fire?" The prince asked, leaning his head back against the headboard.

Ashley thought over this for a moment, not quite sure how to answer. "I just... I don't know. Maybe because you Elves sing so much better."

"Come now, I am sure you sing well." he replied, smiling.

"Well, yes. Better than Elves, no." but the woman laughed at the thought. "You probably would have made great fun of me if I had."

Legolas shook his head, "Nay, we would not. Estel sings every once in a while, and he is sometimes even a bit off-key."

"Legolas!" Ashley sat up, turning to him, "That was harsh."

"It was true." he said with a smile. "Come, sing something for me."

The woman blinked. "Now? Here?"

He nodded.

"I... I can't." she replied, leaning back against him and averting her eyes back out to the grounds beyond the balcony. "I... I don't feel like singing."

"Oh come now, I graced you with a song, and in front of all those people! You could at least sing something for me."

"But I'm terrible with a-cappella and I..." but her sentence trailed off. "Well, there would be one way, but I don't know how well it would work.

Legolas watched her for a moment, wondering if she was going to continue on with her train of thought.

"Well?"

She shook her head, "Sorry... I have some very small speakers in my bag, something from Amy, and if I hooked up my cd player to them, and put in an accompaniment cd... I might be able to."

"Right..."

The woman laughed, realizing that he had confused the Elf beside her. "I'm sorry, I should explain better. The cd will put music, you know, instruments, to what I sing. The cd player will make the cd work and the speakers will let you hear the cd." She glanced at him for a moment. "Does that make sense?"

"I think so... though I am still not sure of everything." he replied.

Ashley held her laughter back as she jumped up from the bed and went to her bag, rummaging through it. Within moments she produced a cd player, the correct cd, and the speakers she needed. Luckily, she had a very large amount of batteries, so the cd player would work properly.

"What will you sing?" Legolas asked as the woman worked on setting up the equipment.

She turned to him, walking back over with the cd player in her hands. "I think... well... since it's just for you, something that I think would speak volumes of the both of us. That is, of course, if what you said last month still applies." a glint of mischief flared in the woman's eyes as she waited for the Elf's reply.

"Of course it does." Legolas said with a smile, "Why would I ever retract my statement of love for you?"

The woman's eyes softened, "I didn't think you would."

After a few more minutes everything was set up and Ashley was sitting beside Legolas again, leaning against him. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in hopes of stilling her nervousness. The Elf could sense her discomfort and put his arm around her.

"Nil, there is nothing to be nervous about. It is only me."

A half smile settled on her features, "Oh yeah, sure... no reason."

The Elf laughed, "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"Only in these sorts of situations." she replied. "Ready?"

He nodded and, before long, music filled the room. Legolas was immediately in awe of the flowing music, however, he became even more filled with wonder when the woman's song reached his ears and her eyes locked with his own...

  
  


"It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me   
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be  
But there are facts in our lives we can never change   
Just tell me that you understand and feel the same

  


This perfect romance that I've created in my mind  
I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side  
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance  
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance

  
  


Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny   
And you can't move on even though you try   
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
Oh I wish this could be real

  


Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life   
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right  
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part   
In the story of your heart

  
  


Sometimes I think that a true love can never be

I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant for me  
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain   
And I don't think that I could face it all again

  


I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about   
A deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt   
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made   
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid

  
  


Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try   
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel   
Oh I wish this could be real 

  


Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right   
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part   
In the story of your heart 

  
  


I locked away my heart  
But you just set it free   
Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be  
I pushed you far away   
And yet you stayed with me  
I guess this means   
That you and me were meant to be 

  
  


Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
And you can't move on even though you try  
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel   
Oh I wish this could be real

  


Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life  
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right   
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
In the story of your heart." 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


There was an intense silence after the song was over. Ashley was actually able to turn off the cd player, yet her eyes never left those of the Elf next to her. She wondered what he thought, if he approved of the song, or if he was simply startled at it's profound words.

"I... I hope I didn't offend you. But I... I just felt like this song it... it was..."

"Perfect." Legolas finished, still starring at her.

The woman nodded, "Yes. You were exactly as I pictured you to be when we first met and, even though I'm mortal and you're immortal, I still knew that I loved you. I hoped that you felt the same, and then, last month, my hopes were rewarded. You did, you understood, and there was nothing more I could have asked for. I knew that I would do anything for you. I would even gladly die for you. If there were anyway for me to be immortal, then I wanted to live those thousand lives beside you. While the world of Men grew old and the Elves stayed ever young, I wanted to be by your side. I'd been let down so many times in love and I was starting to believe that it could never be. Love is cruel, just as the song says, yet true love... true love is the purest and most beautiful thing in the world. When I first met you, I didn't know you. I knew who you were and I knew of you and about you, but I didn't know you... the real you. Then, you showed yourself to me and I fell instantly for you. All the plans I had back home... they simply vanished and now I find myself here, unafraid, and with you. You taught me to love again, to open myself to the world about me. We both even tried to deny our feelings, and yet... it was fate. Fate brought us together in the form of a flash of light on one rainy day."

Legolas smiled slightly. In the back of his mind he recalled Gandalf's words to her, and yet, the Elf knew that now was not the time to tell Nileregwen of the things he knew... of the fact that they could be together... forever.

"Nil..."

"Oh no... don't tell me I completely just made a fool of myself." Ashley replied, frowning.

The prince laughed, "Nay, you did not. You made me see something a little more clearly."

"Oh?"

"Yes." he tilted her chin up with his fingers, a smile lighting his features. "You made me see how truly we are meant for one another."

The woman smiled in return, as Legolas' lips met her own.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Nil... wake up..."

Ashley stirred. She had been warm and in her guest chambers within Imladris. Now, the cold and damp air about her reached down, even through her blanket, telling the woman that she was back on the road.

"Nil."

"I'm awake, Legolas." she replied, opening her eyes and sitting up.

The Elf was starring at her intently. She sighed, it had been a dream. Sure, that had happened nearly a month ago, but she still longed for those peaceful times in Rivendell.

"Nil, we are going to continue on within the hour."

"Those wolves earlier... they sure cut in on one's sleep." the woman said, yawning as she stretched her arms over her head.

Legolas smiled slightly. "Yes. Luckily, we were ready for them."

Ashley looked at the prince, "We're almost to the Mines of Moria, right?"

He simply nodded, his eyes betraying nothing.

"You're still uneasy then?"

"Uneasy?" Legolas repeated, "Not uneasy... nearly scared out of my wits."

Ashley blinked. The Elf had just admitted to her that he was frightened. That certainly had to go against his pride.

"It's okay, Legolas. Look. I swear to let nothing happen to you. Remember that morning in my room, when you got me to sing and I told you that I would die for you?"

"No, Nil. I would never ask you to..."

"You didn't ask me to. I told you I would and I mean it." she smiled, grasping his hand in her own. "Now come, we should get started and don't worry so much. Everything will go as it should. I shall see to it."

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


It was not long after, that the fellowship reached the infamous Mines of Moria...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1 for this.

Also, I do not own the song that I put in here, nor the chapter title. The title and the song are both called "Ain't It Funny" and it's a J-Lo song. Now, I really don't like J-Lo, but I heard this song on the radio and fell in love with it because it described these characters so incredibly well.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

TitanicHobbit: I love the Princess Bride! RODENTS OF UNUSUAL SIZE ROCK!

LanierShazar: Hehehe... I am sneaky, no? I hope you liked them.

misscarlet1225: Whoa... you're a new reader, right? Glad to have you on board!

  
  


Hey!

Where are all my reviewers?!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

Long chapter to make up for that short chapter last time!

Oh!

Merry! My dad got three new fish today... one's a puffer fish, he's so cute. But anyway, we got this "Knight Gobi" and I named him...

TWINKLE!

*laughs*

I know I also kinda skipped on the Wolves thing... but that just didn't seem interesting to write at the time. Remember, I am writing this thing by the seat of my pants, so some things are always bound to change from one chapter to another in the way of previews.

*smirks*

Any who, I hope everyone liked this chapter. It took me like three days to write it! Course, I also had to study for a Gov. Test... which I think I made a good grade on this time!

YAY!

Legolas: For once.

Hey... I did study... hard.

Aragorn: It was on Civil Liberties and Civil Rights... it was not that hard.

Yes it was!

Aragorn: No it was not.

Just because you're a future king doesn't mean that it was easy for me. You too Legolas, you guys learned this stuff all your lives. Besides, your government systems are a bit different.

*stalks off, mad at her muses... again*

Legolas: True... I just got back from a huge Mirkwood Court Meeting with my father. So she does have a point, Estel.

Aragorn: Maybe...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Previews:

Next time on... "A Destined Journey"

"Whoa... that Gate of Moria is huge. And I'm beginning to get kinda cold sitting out here under this tree with Legolas. Maybe I should help Gandalf with the password..." Nil says, looking up at Legolas.

"Let them figure it out... as it should be."

Next time, they enter the gates... provided Gandalf can get them open. 

Surprises to come and a little more within the mines goes on than the movie let on.

Until next time!


	6. Friendships Strengthened

  
  


Chapter 6: Friendships Strengthened

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Guys, 

Whoa...

The gates before Moria are larger than I thought. I mean, I remember them from the films, but this is crazy...

You know, now that I think about it, I'm not to eager to enter a dark tunnel which could collapse upon us from all sides...

Not to mention the place is crawling with Orcs and Goblins... and the Dwarven skeletons littering the floor... AND the massive Balrog which is just waiting for us within...

Yeah, now that I think about it, maybe Legolas was right.

But... if he was right, then it would alter the story and the quest could fail, right?

Right?

Laters! ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Do you think he shall ever figure out the passwords?" Boromir asked as the fellowship waited outside the gate of Moria.

Ashley shrugged, "Who knows... but if he doesn't, I know what it is. So does Legolas."

The Elf looked up at the mention of his name. However, he realized that his attention needed to be elsewhere and he continued to scan the surrounding area for any signs of danger. Course, he knew it was coming, but just when he could not remember.

Ashley was standing next to Boromir, very very close to the entrance to the mines. She knew the same thing as Legolas. As soon as they got inside, disaster would strike.

"If you know the password, why do you not tell him?"

"Because it's not my place." the woman replied.

Boromir's face took on an expression shocked anger. "Not your place? While we stand here, wasting time, when all..."

"Boromir." Came Aragorn's voice.

Both men looked at one another, each daring the other to speak but a word.

"Leave her be. She is not to help with this quest, only to see that it is carried out properly." 

The man from Gondor sighed, leaving the woman and going to see how the Hobbit's were faring.

Ashley glared at Aragorn for a moment. "I'm not to help?"

"Just as I said. You are not to help."

Quickly she was standing not foot from the Ranger. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are too frightened you might change something when your knowledge could benefit us more than you truly realize." Aragorn replied, his eyes never meeting those of the woman next to him.

Ashley sighed, "You're right... Somewhat anyway. How would it look for there to have been a woman in the fellowship, Estel? Seriously, think about that for a moment. It's not that I don't want to help, do you think waiting around is fun for me? I want to, truly I do, but I don't want to rewrite what will one day become your history."

"So we accredit it to someone else, leave you out of our books and our lore. Would that make you happy?" The man asked, whirling to face her directly.

She now had her hands on her hips, "Actually, that would. It would make me immensely happy." the woman said with a huge smile.

Aragorn looked at her like she were half mad for a moment before laughing. "Truly?"

"Truly." Ashley suddenly sprang, enveloping the Ranger in a hug. "Thanks." she whispered.

Legolas turned at this, and he had to try hard to stifle his laughter.

"Does she do this often?" the man asked as Ashley let him go.

The Elf smiled. "Always."

From the other side of the makeshift camp, which the woman had actually called a simple rest stop, the three heard Gandalf's voice raise in a rather commanding tone.

"Mellon."

Ashley smiled, "He figured it out."

"The password was Elvish for friend?" Aragorn asked, stunned at the simplicity of it all.

"Aye. That it was." Legolas replied, turning slightly and eyeing the water behind them warily.

Aragorn noticed this and quickly put a hand on the Elf's shoulder. "Legolas?"

"Something stirs, Estel. Deep within the pool."

  
  


Suddenly, that something struck.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Legolas!" Boromir shouted, carrying a soaked through Frodo in his arms.

Immediately the Elven prince raised his bow, pointing it directly at the head of the monestrous beast. His arrow flew as, at the same time, a second arrow added to the creature's pain. Ashley had let lose an arrow of her own. Both had speed true, finding their targets. Now however, the fellowship turned and fled into the ever looming darkness of Moria. As soon as they entered, the gate collapsed, leaving all trapped within.

Ashley found herself standing next to Boromir as the rubble fell. She gave a short cry before realizing that a hand had wrapped firmly about her waist, pulling her farther into the mine. Looking up, the woman's eyes met those of the Gondorian.

"Are you well?" he asked, letting her go.

She nodded, unable to find her voice.

"You were almost crushed beneath the falling ceiling." Boromir added. "You are not hurt?"

"No... no, I'm not. Thank you."

Legolas rushed over, his form glowing in the void of light. Only from Gandalf's staff did any light emanate, and that was faint. The woman took in the Elf's luminescence and smiled.

"You do glow..."

The prince blinked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes... will everyone stop asking that."

"And what about this, 'glow'?" Legolas asked, a look of indignance on his face.

Ashley frowned slightly, "Well... Danielle and I, we... we always wondered if Elves really did glow."

"And I did not in Imladris?" he replied, an eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"Well... I never noticed it until now."

Gandalf's voice however, could clearly be heard a few feet up ahead. "If you two could stop chatting idly, we should get going. But stay close. There are fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1 for this.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Serpent of Light: Warmth is good... very good... And I hope this update was quick enough.

MisScarlet1225: Thanks!

Merry: *puts an Elven cloak on Merry's computer screen* There... now it's hidden from Rachel's eyes. *hugs you* Thanks for reviewing, mellon nin. I thought surely you were angered with me forever! I admit though, I can't sing as good as Elves... though that raises the question on if Orlando can sing once more... AI! AI! I get so confused thinking of it! Oh! When we go to Mark's, I'll bring the GQ Awards thing so you can see Orli and Collin! Farewell, mellon nin... Laters!

TitanicHobbit: There is a reason why Nil and Legolas' relationship must be firmly established... which you shall see when I get to "The Two Towers".... MWAHAHAHA! But yes, I'm trying to further the bond between Nil and Aragorn and... well... Boromir as well. She shouldn't get too attached to Frodo and Sam because, well, you'll see. And Merry and Pippin are like little bros to her. Come to think of it, Aragorn's like an older brother... "Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." MWAHAHA!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

Was that chapter too short? I hope it wasn't...

No worries. I'll have another one up soon... though I don't know when.

I'm going to be quite busy over the next few days... 

Our Theater Tech teacher's going to work us to death all weekend getting crew hours!

AI! AI!

Oh.... And I think it's bad to write chapters while listening to music from the "Pearl Harbor" soundtrack.

It makes one want to cry...

*sniff sniff*

Legolas: There there... It is only music.

*Legolas puts a hand on her shoulder*

But it's so sad.

*Legolas hugs her close*

Legolas: It will be alright.

Aragorn: You know that was what she wanted, right?

I did not...

*glares at Estel*

It's sad...

Legolas: That is so harsh, mellon nin. Can you not see this music depresses her?

*Aragorn laughs*

Aragorn: She just wanted you to hug her.

I did not.

Legolas: Is this true, Nil?

Well...

Thranduil: It is very true, ion nin. I can see through her... and, I found this in her backpack. ~*[, my son.]*~

*Thranduil holds up an assignment sheet and hands it to Estel*

Aragorn: Tell a story on World War II to the History Class... Interesting... Is that why you were watching "Pearl Harbor" also?

No...

Aragorn: Nil...

Oh fine! Spoil all my fun! Just you wait, Aragorn... Just you wait.

*storms off*

Legolas: You know, she IS the author and she CAN torment us.

Aragorn: Yes... Iston... Iston... ~*[I know... I know...]*~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Previews:

Next time on... "A Destined Journey"

Gandalf got those blasted doors open... and now he's lost.

Wonderful! Thrill of a lifetime!

And what of Boromir... Why has he now saved Ashley twice from certain peril? Why has Legolas been so far away each time? Is this a foreshadowing of things to come or was the woman's dream telling her to stick closer to the archer?

Find out this and more... in the next instalment! 

Until next time!


	7. Dreams of Disaster

Chapter 7: Dreams of Disaster 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Guys,

Well, we're in the mines... what a dreary place they are too. All I can say is that a four day journey in here is going to seem like a lifetime!

Oh, here is a bit of interesting news.

Legolas has been having strange dreams...

But he won't tell me what they're about. 

...

Which frustrates me to NO END!

*hmph*

Well, the reason I know he's having dreams, is because he's been sleeping with his eyes closed lately. Very unelven-like! So, I asked Aragorn and he told me that it meant either Legolas was dreaming, or he was gravely hurt.

I ruled out the latter option, so it must be the former.

When I questioned him though, he wouldn't tell me a thing. He just said he hadn't been sleeping well and, if I tried to bring up the sleeping with the eyes closed thing, he just tells me that he's dreaming. Then, I ask what they're about and he says nothing, so I ask then why does he start awake after them. You know what he said? He said it was because he was startled by the dream... Startled! More like scared, I say!!!

*sigh*

Well, maybe it's just the mines, the claustrophobic aspects, the Orcs which are sure to come, and of course the Balrog.

Who knows with that Elf!

Laters! ~ ~ ~ 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A hundred days had made me older   
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face   
A thousand lights had made me colder   
And I don't think I can look at this the same   
But all the miles that separate   
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face 

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind   
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time   
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams   
And tonight it's only you and me... 

  
  


-3 Doors Down - "Here Without You"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Legolas felt himself running swiftly across a wide expanse of plains. Before him was Aragorn, behind was Gimli. They were alone in a huge open field, following what looked to be tracks of Orcs and some other type of foul beasts. 

But wait... 

Where were the Hobbits, Frodo and Sam and Merry and Pippin?

Where was Mithrandir and Boromir?

Where... was Nil?

Things made no sense to the Elven prince as he followed on the heels of their leader. It seemed as if they had been running for days now, stopping few times. He did not understand, yet he felt the need that an explanation would have to wait.

Soon however, Aragorn ceased running and sat down upon the ground. The archer could tell his friend was exhausted, and by the looks of it, Gimli fared even worse. Yet something within him urged for speed. Sitting idly was helping nothing.

"We can not stop, Aragorn." Legolas voice, taking a few steps way from their resting area. "We run out of time and swiftly."

The human shook his head, "What good will it do for us to catch up to them if we are too exhausted to put up a fight?"

"A fight?"

"Yes, mellon nin. You do not just expect to take back Merry, Pippin, and Ashley without a fight, do you? Surely the Orcs, and whatever foul devilry those other creatures were, would not put up a fight."

Legolas sat down, his features expressionless. What had happened? Two of the Hobbits were captured and Nil... Valar, he had to get Nil back!

"I know it is hard for you to sit and do nothing, Legolas. However, we cannot continue this night. I am exhausted, both physically and mentally after Amon Hen, and by the look of our sleeping Dwarven companion, he cannot bear much more this day either." Aragorn moved over to Legolas' side. "Do not worry, mellon nin. We shall reach them before the Orcs return to Isengard. Of this I promise you."

Isengard?!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Legolas... Legolas!" Ashley spoke softly, though her tone rose in an attempt to gain the Elf's attention..

He was lying on the stone floor, within a great chamber of Moria. The fellowship had been sleeping actually, with Boromir taking watch at the late hour. Ashley had awoken to a jerk from the prince beside her and immediately she realized that he slept, dreaming of something. These dreams were coming more and more frequently of late. For the past two rests, since none could tell if it were day or night within the mines, Legolas had experienced disturbing dreams. This time was no exception.

"Legolas..." the woman whispered again, gently stroking his forehead.

Suddenly, the Elf's eyes snapped open, locking on those of the woman above him. She let out a soft sigh, until suddenly the prince enveloped her in a hug of desperation

"Hannon i Valar..." Legolas whispered, hugging the woman close to him, his eyes closed in relief. ~*[Thank the Valar...]*~

Ashley was slightly startled at the Elf's strange behavior. "Legolas, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I thought you had been lost." he whispered, pulling back slightly so she could see his face.

What the woman saw however, was not what she expected. Legolas' eyes betrayed him with hints of fear mixed with relief. It was as if something terrible had happened to him, but with his waking that terror fled.

"Lost?" Ashley shook her head, "No, Legolas. No. I am right here with you."

"I... I know... But the dream seemed so real. The wide fields and the running, it all seemed so real. My terror at losing you, at not knowing what was happening... I have never felt such fear before."

The woman sighed, hugging Legolas and letting him lean on her. He was frightened of something which she knew nothing of. He had thought he lost her, possibly forever. But the running... it was something Ashley did not understand. She planned to stay with Legolas through everything. Through Lothlorien and Amon Hen, through Rohan and Helms Deep, through Isengard and the Paths of the Dead, even through the Pelennor Fields and the Gates of Mordor themselves. 

Wide fields and running... could he have meant the Plains of Rohan? 

Could it have been when Merry and Pippin were taken captive? 

Ashley looked up then, even though she and Legolas were still holding one another. She saw Boromir, starring back at her, a mixture of sadness and betrayal in his face. 

His death... 

The woman knew he had somehow learned of his own demise and now, he was probably blaming it all on her. But why had he saved her so many times? Why was he always there?

That was another question for another day however, for Ashley knew that it would do no good pondering over it all night. Legolas needed her now, and her mind needed to stay close and not retreat into the sanctuary of deep thoughts. 

"Legolas, calm down. I swear that I shall not go anywhere. I will be by your side, always and forever. You must know and believe this." the woman replied, as the two pulled away again.

The prince's hand went to Ashley's cheek and he smiled, realizing that she was right, that he had nothing to fear. "Nil, hannon le. I... I shall remember that." he replied, smirking as he said the last line.

Ashley laughed, "Are you making fun of me again?"

"Nay." Legolas replied, "Not this time anyway."

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Shhh. Gandalf's thinking."

Ashley smiled, listening to the two youngest Hobbits as the fellowship sat, waiting for Gandalf to remember which was to take. Actually, the woman found herself at a loss as well, having not paid close attention to that part of the movie or the book. Legolas however, remembered the way quite well. 

The group all sat, save for Frodo, who seemed to be standing near to Gandalf, starring off into the distance. Ashley knew that it was Gollum whom the ring bearer watched and she sighed, tuning out the conversation between the Istar and the Hobbit which she knew was to come. Looking about her, the woman realized that everyone was quite relaxed. Aragorn was sitting back, smoking his pipe, Gimli did the same, while Boromir just leaned back. Legolas however, was on high alert. He stood, his bow clutched tightly in his slender hands and held against his chest. His eyes were wide, watching everything at once. All of the Elf's senses were turned outward in an attempt to avoid any danger which might possibly come their way. He knew there were Orcs in the mines, Orcs and something much more terrible.

"Legolas?" Ashley asked, standing beside him. "Everything is alright. Remember, the Orcs will not come, yet?" this she said in a whisper only the Elf could hear.

The prince nodded, "I know, yet I still wish to be as alert to their presence as possible."

"This stress can't be good for you, You'll grow grey before you know it." the woman replied with a smirk.

Legolas rolled his eyes, "Very funny, Nil. Seriously, we must be on our guard."

"It's this way." The sound of Gandalf's voice reached the rest of the fellowship's ears.

"Here's remembered!"

The wizard smiled, "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Ashley laughed at this, following behind Legolas as they entered this newest tunnel of the mines. The Elf's dreams and restlessness bothered her, but who could blame his anxiety. One thing was for sure, they were all going to need a good cup of tea by the time they got to Lothlorien, possibly even something stronger.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

Serpent of Light: Gandalf can be a bit of a stick in the mud I suppose, least that's how I view him. And on the issue of saving Boromir... I'll let you ponder Legolas' dream to help you figure out what I shall do there.

TitanicHobbit: Don't worry, I have the attention span of a goldfish... or so some say. Anywho, I can't think of anyone... actually it's kinda hard for me to remember everyone. Kiera should be the princess though, that would be funny. I'm glad you like Nil, I based her on myself... probably why this is a Mary-Sue, and seriously, the only Mary-Sue I shall write. I don't want to get back on that soap box about how much I hate them, because then I'm just being a hypocrite. But, I suppose, at least my person isn't trying to take credit for anything and is just trying to make sure the entire universe doesn't fall under the rule of Sauron. And as for Legolas, he's just about great in any story I'd say. Though, I try to make him strong, he is an Elf, and they are very sensitive beings to the world around them. I'm also glad you like the Nil and Aragorn bro/sis type of relationship. It may come in handy... mwahaha!

Anilmathiel: Thanks! I've been out for a while too... as one can tell.

Merry: I'm sorry, Merry... I forgot. Too much going on I suppose. Also, I haven't talked to you in like ages... I really need to call, only I've been getting home so late recently that, well, I know you stay up late, but still... I don't. How'd your lesson go by the way? Also... Ben explained the thing at the end of the matrix with Neo. So, next time we talk, I can explain it to you. I'd put it here but that might spoil it for a few people. Also, Thranduil wants to have a chat with you, but read my author's note for more details on that. Sorry I haven't been around much, really busy with theater and all, plus, we went to Nacadoches this weekend to look at Stephen F. Austin for my junior/senior years. Farewell, mellon nin... I go to find the sun! Which, miraculously, is now out again! 

The Lady: Awwwww.... poor Boromir. Actually, something big is going to happen with Boromir and Nil and Legolas... but for that you have to wait until they get to Lothlorien. No, nothing bad will happen to Aragorn, at least nothing out of the ordinary of the storyline anyway. And on the Princess Bride stuff, it doesn't have a thing to do with the story, but TitanicHobbit asked if I liked it and I said yes and, well, one thing led to another. I can go off on another movie for you if you'd like... let me see.... ah! *speaks in a bad scottish accent* "That's no ordinary rabbit. He's got huge claws! He leaps about... Look at the bones!" Tell me if ya know where that comes from.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

Could anyone tell me why I'm listening to this song?! -a.k.a. a rhetorical question.

I'm listening to some song I burned a long time ago, "David Duchovny, Why Won't You Love Me?"

I should rewrite that song to, "Orlando Bloom, Why Won't You Love Me?"... course his name doesn't really fit well. AND, not to mention all that sort of talk scares poor Orlando, as one can gather from his recent appearance on "Very Graham Norton". I don't want Orli scared anymore than he should be.

I mean, the poor guy was laughing his head off at some of the stupid things some retarded teenie-boppers put on a message board. I'd be laughing to. But then he kinda turned toward the fact that it scares him. Least, that's what he said.

Sorry, I guess I just can't stand those immature little... no words come to mind, but those kids who think Orlando's going to fall in love with them. It's okay to dream that, but seriously! To actually THINK he loves you... it's absurd!

And no Merry, don't even go there.

Legolas: Was that your soap box for the day, Nil?"

Yes... thank goodness.

Aragorn: Any homework?

Nope.

Aragorn: Sure?

Yep.

*Legolas and Aragorn exchange sad looks*

Legolas: You sure you do not think that my other-self, Orlando, should...

No, I don't. People need to leave him alone. 

Aragorn: But you have posters of him.

So, I have pics of my friends, posters of Orlando, and Lord of the Rings stuff everywhere. It doesn't mean I think that the sexiest man alive is going to ever meet me, let alone fall in love with me.

Legolas: Good point... I wish everyone thought that way.

And the same goes for you as well, Legolas. You're a book/movie character, as well as my muse. I make it a point to never get involved with my muse.

Aragorn: Good.

I heard that.

Thranduil: Speaking of which, perhaps you could speak with Merry (aka Danielle) about Elladan and Elrohir. They are getting quite annoying when she is away and it is all Johnny Depp and I can do to keep them in line.

I'll talk to her about it later.

Thranduil: Thank you.

Legolas: So, you have nothing to do except update then?

Nope.

*Legolas and Aragorn sigh*

What?

Aragorn: We were going to go to the Caribbean.

Since when did I give you guys vacation time?

*Legolas and Aragorn shrug*

In that case, come... we have much work to do.

Legolas: I guess I shall have to return those swim trunks.

*Raises an eyebrow*

You can only go if I can come along, agreed?

Legolas & Aragorn: Agreed! 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Preview:

Next time on... "A Destined Journey"

Legolas' dreams trouble him, yet he finds the will to push it from his mind. Boromir begins to act strangely again, yet this is no time for a feud among the fellowship.

As Orcs attack, Cave Trolls demolish, and a fiery Balrog rushes to destroy, the fellowship of the ring have only one hope of survival...

Teamwork.

But, can they brave the perils or will all perish within... as if you don't know! 

Find out this and more... in the next instalment! 

Until next time!


	8. A Moment of Confrontation Before the Rea...

Chapter 8: A Moment of Confrontation Before the Real Battle Begins

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Guys,

That room... you know... the one with the well... and can't forget the tomb... yeah... it draws closer.

You know, now that I think about it, I'm kinda afraid my skills with both blade and bow are going to royally... how should I put it?... SUCK!

I can't believe I'm doing this!

AI! AI! Yeah... a Balrog IS coming... but not yet. First we have to deal with Orcs.

A shudder passes through me as I think on this. It will be my first encounter with them. Creatures twisted from Elves to demons by Morgoth's malice...

I don't even want to think about it.

Laters! ~ ~ ~ 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Pip,

Well... it's official. You're missed, and not just by those within the usual circle.

Not much time has passed here, but today I saw your ex at the campus. He was about to go out of his mind looking for you. He came up to me, asking if I knew where you were or if I had seen you. He said that he'd tried to call you, even driven up to your house, but noone's home. 

I told him you had finally scraped together enough cash to move to London... sorry, it was the only thing I could think of. So he asks if he could call you or write. I said I didn't know your address yet and your phone wouldn't be working for a while. I also told him you had called me at a payphone with that information, so as not to look too suspicious.

Well, out of the blue he hands me this letter and, well, I read it. But I only read it so I could write it down in here for you to read. Apparently, he's really sorry about what happened last month and has been doing some serious thinking and, well, he wants to get back together with you.

Here's what he said...

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


Dear Ashley,

Look... I know we've had some problems recently and for that I am sorry. It was all my fault, nothing on your part. I just needed to understand a few things. Maybe we were rushing into the relationship too quickly, I don't know. I just know I needed some space for a while. I was feeling trapped, like I was sinking and there was no way to be saved. But now that I've had the time to think about things, to think about you and my feelings for you, I've come to realize that I love you. I don't want us to be apart any longer. I don't want to just throw away what we had. I want you back... if you will have me and if you can forgive me. I love you.

Yours,

Brian

  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  


So... I told him I'd get you the message. I hope it doesn't upset you, because I know how you are. Anyway, I have class. Be sure to tell us how things turn out in the Mines. Give a shout out to everyone for me.

Later, Merry ~ ~ ~

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


'Why does it bother her?' Legolas thought, watching quietly from across the chamber. It was dark, save for the soft white glow of Gandalf's staff and his own blue luminescence. Everyone was resting quietly, most sleeping. Legolas was keeping watch, his senses alert for any sign of approaching danger. Though, from past experiences, the prince knew that nothing would attack for yet another hour or so. 

On the other side of the room, Legolas watched Ashley's reaction to her journal. He recalled that Nileregwen could talk to her friends through the book, and the Elf wondered what was wrong. However, his eyes were soon drawn to Boromir, who was watching the woman with concern as well.

Legolas' eyes narrowed. He knew what this man from the South wanted. The prince was well aware of Boromir's growing, "concern" for Nileregwen... and it angered him. Legolas suddenly realized that he was jealous, a feeling he had never felt in all his near three thousand years of life. Quickly, taking matters into his own hands while the woman was preoccupied with her journal, Legolas made his way toward the chamber's doors.

He stood before Boromir, and the two locked eyes.

"What troubles her?" the man asked, averting his eyes from the other's intense gaze.

"I know not. I had thought perhaps, that you might know." he replied, looking at the woman once again.

Boromir looked up quizzically, "You would have a better idea than I.' he replied. "She will not speak with me."

"And why is that?" Legolas asked, sitting down beside him.

"That I do not know." the man said with a sigh. "It could be for many reasons. I spoke badly about you earlier, and I believe that may be the cause of her anger."

Legolas narrowed his eyes, glaring at the man. "You spoke badly of me? When? Why?"

"Forgive me. I was frustrated during out trek through the snow. I meant no harm, truly, I simply spoke without thinking." Boromir replied, looking off toward the chamber's dark corners.

Legolas was silent for a long time, his mind contemplating the semi-apology from the man at his side. His eyes drifted back to the woman who had now put away the journal and had laid down to rest.

"She finally sleeps." Boromir said with a half smile.

The prince shook his head, "Nay, she merely wishes everyone to think so." His thoughts got the better of him however. 'She does not sleep... she weeps.'

Boromir looked at the Elf in shock and disbelief, "You know her so well?"

"Aye. I do."

Anger passed across the man's face. "Then if she does not sleep, what does she do?"

Legolas' eyes were hard as he gave the man a glance before standing. "She fools us all." he replied before walking toward the woman. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"Nil..." Legolas whispered, sitting down beside her.

The woman turned her face from him, "Leave me alone, Legolas."

"Hey..." he put a hand on her shoulder. "I want to help, just like before. What pains you so?"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I... I cannot tell you. I... don't know how you would take it."

"Nil... I would have you tell me no matter what."

Ashley sighed, but noticed that they had an audience. Apparently Aragorn and Boromir were both silently watching events unfold. She stood, taking Legolas' hand and leading him just outside the chamber. Of the entire group, they knew what was to come, so traveling away from the main room was not too big of a problem.

"A friend replied to my journal entries. She... she said my ex-boyfriend, my ex-love as you would know it better, wished to talk to me. Apparently, he... he wants to get back together and... and..." she stopped, looking away and hugging herself. "And, though I love him still... I love you even more. But... but we cannot be together, Legolas. I will die and you are immortal and it pains me to even think about."

The Elf frowned, hugging her to him. "Shhhh... I understand completely. But please, do not worry about mortality."

"How can you say that?!" the woman asked, looking up at him in shock. "I will not have you suffer on my account."

Legolas smiled, "I shall not suffer."

An awkward silence passed as the two stood just outside the doors, in one another's arms, yet neither speaking. It truly was strange. Legolas knew something, Ashley was sure of it, but just what it was eluded her.

"Legolas..."

"I was not supposed to mention this to you. Mithrandir swore me to secrecy." He replied, looking back at the slightly open chamber door.

Ashley frowned, "But you must tell me. Please, Legolas..."

After a few more moments, the prince sighed and closed his eyes. "He will know I have told... but so be it. You are immortal, Nil. Something happened when you passed into this world. Lord Elrond noticed it, as did Gandalf. I learned of it... I learned of it after the evening I sang in the Halls of Fire. But Mithrandir made me swear not to tell you." he smiled, tilting her head up with his fingers. "We can be together... forever."

Suddenly, a loud thud sounded from inside the chamber. Both Ashley and Legolas, their intimate moment lost and forgotten, realized what had just happened.

"Pippin..." the woman whispered, before rushing back into the chamber, the Elf right on her heels.

Gandalf was standing there, yelling at the young Took. Quickly, Legolas turned, pointing at the chamber door.

"Aragorn! Boromir! We must barricade the door! Immediately!" the prince shouted, throwing them a discarded axe.

The sounds of rushing feet soon echoed through their minds as Orcs began to race toward the source of the loud sound.

Ashley paled slightly. She had never been in battle before... yet now there was no time to regret her decision. With Legolas' words and his promise of immortality still fresh on her mind, she drew the two daggers which Amy had given to her. If she was going to die today, so be it. At least she would die knowing that she was truly loved.

Just then, as everyone drew their weapons and prepared to face the enemy, the swords of the Orcs slammed into the doors and Legolas let an arrow fly. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1 for this.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

TitanicHobbit: I haven't seen it, though I really liked "The Last Samurai". Actually, I love big cities too, though my fav was L.A. I've been there twice and the last time, during out Senior Trip, I was like about to cry cause we had to leave... I soooo want to live either there or London. Just wait, Legolas' dreams are far from over...

Coolio02: Thanks!

Merry: Hey, it's all good, mellon nin. As long as you read this chapter as well, I won't mind. But yeah, Thranduil was complaining, though... now I think that everything's okay once more. I don't know, he hasn't visited me in a while. Anywho, I would also like you to read that update to HHH, but I know you won't because of the spider. AI! I can't wait until ROTK!!! MERRY!!! I'M SO EXCITED!!! I CAN HARDLY CONTAIN THE EXCITEMENT!!!

Serpent of Light: But he.... *sighs* I don't know yet. I just don't know. But we'll be getting to some dangerous stuff soon.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note:

I LOVE IT!

*listens happily to her "Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King" soundtrack.*

OH! I've waited soooooo long for this new music!

Howard Shore's a genius!

*is humming along to the main theme, "The Return of the King".*

Legolas: Nil...

*keeps humming and conducting the music.*

Legolas: Nil...

*is still ignoring him.*

*Legolas looks at Aragorn and they both wink at one another. Quickly, the Elf pounces, grabbing Nil, tossing her outside, and locking the door.*

HEY!!!! GUYS!!!! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!

Aragorn: That was mean, mellon nin.

Legolas: No, she deserved it after that spider bit she pulled in "Hiro Hyn Hidth..."

Aragorn: True.

OH COME ON GUYS! AT LEAST GIVE ME MY CD TO LISTEN TO!

*a cd player, complete with headphones and LOTR:ROTK cd, go flying out the window and land in a bush.*

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Preview:

Next time on... "A Destined Journey"

As Orcs attack, Cave Trolls demolish, and a fiery Balrog rushes to destroy, the fellowship of the ring have only one hope of survival...

Teamwork.

But, can they brave the perils or will all perish within... as if you don't know! 

Find out this and more... in the next instalment! 

Hmmmmm perhaps I needed two chapters instead of one to convey things here... 

Until next time!


	9. At Whose Feet Did The Cave Troll Fall?

  
  


Chapter 9: At Whose Feet Did The Cave Troll Fall?  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


~ ~ ~ Hey Merry,

No...

Doesn't bother me a bit...

Too bad you're not here to hear the sarcastic note in my voice!

However, I'm a bit preoccupied with Orcs right now, so... if you'll excuse me.

Laters! ~ ~ ~   
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"Nil! Behind you!"

Ashley whirled, bringing both of her knives up to block a blow from an oncoming Orc. The Moria chamber was swarming with them, much to the woman's chagrin. Thankfully, Legolas was alert enough for the both of them. She tried to locate Frodo in the chaos, but things seemed almost to be spinning before her.

With a sickening crunch, Ashley watched Aragorn decapitate one of the foul creatures, it's blood spraying out upon the man's tunic.

Then, it happened.

Legolas had immediately aimed an arrow and let it fly as an extremely large cave troll ripped through what was left of the doorway. The arrow did nothing however, and the monster immediately went for Sam Gamgee.

Luckily, the stout Hobbit was able to slip beneath the troll's legs. He scrambled up as Ashley grabbed his pack and helped haul him to his feet.

"Thanks very much." he gasped, before they both had to duck from the cave troll's swing once more.

Gimli was standing atop Balin's tomb, shouting challenges and taunts at the beast. With it's attention off of Nileregwen and Sam, Legolas quickly fitted two arrows to the string and let them fly. They found their marks, but only served to anger the cave troll all the more.

"Legolas!" Ashley called out in warning as the creature's large hammer came slamming down onto the stone mere inches from the archer.

She almost rushed to the Elf's side, until a group of Orcs blocked her path. Outnumbered, Ashley could do little but go on the defensive. That was however, until Boromir startled the group of Goblins by cutting two of the creatures in half.

The woman nodded her thanks before turning her attention back to Legolas... who was no longer there.

Quickly, Nileregwen took stock of the situation. Aragorn was fighting near a group of pillars on one side of the room. Sam was hitting Orcs left and right with his frying pan, which he had opted for over his small sword. Merry and Pippin were fairing well not far away, under the watchful gaze of Boromir who also had his hands full. Gandalf was a blur of light it seemed, his staff and sword making short work of the Orcs. Gimli still battled, his axe drenched in the blood of his enemies. That left Frodo and Legolas.

There was a light tap on the woman's shoulder and she spun around, instinctively alert. Ashley sighed in relief however to realize it was only Legolas, fighting Orcs at her back.

"Where is Frodo?" she asked, taking on her own share of the beasts.

Legolas nodded toward the far corner of the room. "Do you see the cave troll?"

"Yeah." Ashley answered, throwing a rock at the head of a nearby Orc.

"He is currently occupied with it."

The woman nodded, "Any minute now..."

Suddenly, Sam's voice carried over the din of battle. "FRODO!"

Then, there came the enraged cried of Merry and Pippin as they leapt onto the cave troll's back.

"Legolas..." but Ashley never had to say another word.

As Aragorn and Sam both rushed to the fallen Frodo's side, the cave troll bucked off the two young Halflings. At that moment, Legolas fired.

His arrow sped true, imbedding itself within the roof of the troll's mouth, killing it almost instantly. 

As Merry and Pippin picked themselves up from the floor, the cave troll fell dead, right at the Elven Prince's feet.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"He's alive!" Sam sighed in relief.

Frodo was indeed alive, though a bit shocked. Ashley knelt next to him and looked the Hobbit in the eyes.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

The Halfling nodded, as if in a trace. Quickly, the woman looked to Aragorn and held out her hand.

"I need some of that healing balm which Elrond gave you." she simply stated.

The Ranger dug into a small pouch and produced the tiny jar.

"It is only enough for one use." Aragorn replied, handing her the container.

Ashley nodded, "Then you'll have to make some more when we get a chance."

Nil then lifted up Frodo's shirt and undid the claps of his mithril vest. Legolas was about to object, as was Sam, but she immediately took some of the balm and spread it over the Hobbit's ribs and side.

"That troll's attack is going to leave a nasty bruise, but this should make it bearable for the time being." Ashley stated before handing the jar back to Aragorn.

"Mithril..." Gimli whispered in awe, "You're full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Suddenly, as Frodo finished re-dressing, the scurrying sounds of Orcs and other foul creatures echoed form the chambers behind them.

Gandalf turned, looking Ashley in the eye.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum."  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1 for this.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Reviews:

Merry: You'll have to wait one more chapter for Gandalf's fall, mellon nin. But, if you read this chapter before checking your e-mail, check your e-mail! I'm sending you the outline for the rest of the story... for your *wink* approval. Hehehe... Rachel's bitting you? She's a biter! AHHHH!!! *runs in fear* Everyone always bites me! Kenneth bites me! Kent bites me! Ben bites me!... *thinks* Girl's don't bite me... is that a good or a bad thing? Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter, mellon nin. Laters!

aussiesportstar: Confrontation? You want confrontation.... *laughs evilly* Oh... just wait until Lothlorien... so much confrontation it'll make your head spin! I'm having a good time writing on that. Uh oh... Elf action... have fun with that, I know I would. But ummm... back to the point. Yeah, the story will be going on for quite a while. I mean, we're only at Moria... still in FOTR... nowhere near ROTK! Which, by the way, I already have my head full of plans for both ROTK and TTT. I'm just not having fun writing the Moria stuff and, once I get to Lothlorien, things'll get pretty interesting and many twists and turns and whatnot. This isn't the LOTR you grew up with... as some might say. But, Ashley isn't a mary-sue? What actually qualifies a character to be a mary-sue anyway? I mean, not that I want her to be or anything... but what IS a mary-sue (aside from a fanfiction written by a little girl who's obsessed with Legolas and can think only of him and trying to get him in the sack and whatnot)?

LanierShazar: She was gone... of course... In Legolas' dream, she was taken by the Uruk-Hai along with Merry and Pippin. But... is that really what happened? *laughs evilly*

Crecy: Still no balrog, but I'm putting a great deal of effort into that chapter. Look for it soon, since I'm determined to get on with the story.

Coolio02: I'm glad you thought it was interesting... but ohhhhhh just wait. It'll get even more so!

nebrets: No... I was just actually listening to the "Once Upon A Time In Mexico" soundtrack and thought it would be a good song to have stuck in Nil's head. Actually, I didn't know what it meant meaning... yep.... Nil didn't know either. But it's okay about the minibalrog... cause it's a Legolas minibalrog!!! And, I think that fish died... the one named Twinkle? Course, in that fanfic by GamgeeFest, Twinkle died also... actually, it was eaten by Gollum. Boromir was none too happy.

Emiri-chan: Hehehehehe... oh, and in response to your other review (which I got through my e-mail), I'll read one of your stories and tell you what I think. And yes... I am evil sometimes... *laughs evilly* MWAHAHAHA!  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Author's Note:

Aragorn: Is she watching it... again?

Legolas: Yes, unfortunately. 

SHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I like this part!

TV: "Get some rest, eat some jello, or something..." -Alex Brenier (Heath Ledger, "The Order)

YAY!

*Nil starts laughing*

I love the chemistry between Alex and Thomas. It's so funny!

Legolas: Nil... is it not time to update.

Oh yeah, right... I'm working on that.

Aragorn: Really? All I see is you watching t.v.

Oh shut up! Be nice to me... I'm depressed!

Legolas: Why?

Because I'm going to New Orleans for my cousin's wedding on the first weekend of February and a couple weeks later, Dom and Elijah are going to be in Mardi Gras parades in New Orleans.... IT'S NOT FAIR!

Aragorn: Well, perhaps you shall see them there.

Legolas: Where are you staying?

Some five star hotel near Bourbon Street. I don't know the name.

Legolas: Well, I am sure they shall visit that area. 

Aragorn: Yes, maybe they will arrive a few weeks early to enjoy the sights and sounds of New Orleans.

*Nil sighs*

I hope so... I'd really love to meet someone famous!

Legolas & Aragorn: Iston... Iston...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Preview:

Next time on... "A Destined Journey"

"GANDALF!"

That shall be, not only Frodo's cry, but the cry of the entire fellowship. A fiery balrog makes it's appearance, but can Ashley keep Legolas from sacrificing himself to save the Maia? How do you convince someone that their life is more important than the life of someone countless centuries their elder? How can you live with the guilt that you just let an old friend die? Relationships will be hurt and friendships broken in the next chapter.

Until next time!  
  



	10. The First Pains of Loss

Chapter 10: The First Pains of Loss  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


~ ~ ~ Hey Guys,

One word and I'm gone...

Balrog!

Laters! ~ ~ ~   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Run!" Gandalf's voice commanded as the fellowship navigated through the mines.

"This is wrong... all wrong." Legolas whispered.

Nileregwen shook her head, "It has to be this way."

They were swiftly running through the corridors, passageways, and great halls of Moria. Orcs, Goblins, and Trolls were hot on their heels, yet it was not the hordes of evil beings which the Elf feared. 

A great rumble shook the underground dwelling to it's core. Thick black smoke filtered in through a doorway far away. The red glint of flames cast shadows that were almost as unnerving as the firey glow itself.

"Stay close to Boromir." Ashley whispered as the group rounded a corner into a new hallway. 

Legolas nodded and rushed ahead to catch up with the Gondorian. Even though the Elf wanted nothing more to do with the obnoxious man, he knew his part well and realized that he had to save Boromir from a gruesome death very soon. 

The stairs faded and as Ashley, who was now near the back of the group, looked down upon the rock ledge, she spotted Legolas barely holding onto Boromir. They both fell back upon the steps with a thud. 

The woman turned and spotted Gandalf and Aragorn speaking to each other in swift but hushed tones. Suddenly, the wizard pushed the Ranger before him.

"Sword are no more use here!" she head Gandalf reply.

Legolas looked up sharply at the wizard's words, for he knew what the Maia had in mind.

"Mithrandir, I..." but he stopped speaking when he caught Ashley shaking her head.

The Elf cursed to himself as he stood, helping Boromir to his feet.

"My thanks." the warrior said, but Legolas was too preoccupied to answer.

Swiftly, Ashley grabbed the Elf's arm and whispered into his ear, "One should not know their fate, Legolas."

He scowled at her, "I can not do nothing."

"You have to. If you save him... all will be lost." the woman's eyes pleaded with him.

They pleaded for understanding.

Legolas closed his eyes in emotional pain, "I... Valar help me!" he whispered in prayer.

Nil touched the side of the Elf's face, "Legolas... listen to me. Trust me as you would trust a brother at arms. You trust those you fight with to watch your back. Give me that same trust, please."

"I..."

"This is no time for intimate moments, you two." Aragorn said as he stood at their side. "The bridge is near."

Legolas nodded, "Aye... let us hurry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gandalf!" Legolas beckoned, ready to help the wziard should he loose his footing.

Atop steep stairs the fellowship jumped a large gap one at a time. 

Ashley had followed Legolas across, being the second one to land on the other side. Actually, the Elf had picked her up and easily leaped across the missing stone stairs with her in tow. 

Gandalf got across with little difficulty with Gimli not far behind. Of course Legolas had tried, somehow, to help the Dwarf across without grabbing his beard, but it seemed inevitable.

"Not the beard!" came Gimli's growl as Legolas helped him to regain his footing.

Aragorn quickly tossed Sam across the gap. The Halfling landed in the outstretched arms of Legolas. Setting him on the ground, the group turned back to help the next person across.

Boromir jumped with Merry and Pippin in his arms. As the man leapt however, part of the stair gave way. Ashley looked up in time to see a large chunk of rock from overhead come crashing down upon the stairs behind Aragorn and Frodo, trapping them on the tertering steps. The Ranger panicked for just a moment as the ground beneath him and the Hobbit wobbled unsteadily.

"Lean into it." Ashley shouted across the chasm.

Legolas, who had been busy firing arrows at Goblin archers, turned and shouldered his bow, ready to help.

Nodding, Aragorn and Frodo leaned back and to the side before leaning forward as the rock stairs came tumbling down.

"Come on..." Legolas whispered, his arms outstretched to catch them.

Frodo fell into Boromir's waiting grasp and Legolas caught Aragorn as the stairs crumbled to pieces behind them and fell into the never ending darkness below.

"Hurry!" Ashley called to the fellowship as, once more, they continued down the atairs and ever closer to the bridge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"NIL! Let me go!" Legolas cried, trying to pry the woman's hands from his waist.

She shook her head, a notion the archer could feel upon his back. "I can't! You must stay here!"

Gandalf clung to the edge of what remained of Kazahd-dum's narrow bridge. Those fatal words which Legolas had uttered only seconds after the deomn's enterance were still etched upon everyone's mind.

'Ai! Ai! A Balrog! A Balrog has come!'

Now, as Ashley held the Elven Prince back with everything she had, she wondered to herself why Gandalf had to die. Was it this which changed him from grey to white? If they saved the wizard from this fate, would things still turn out the same?

"Nil, I can save him!" Legolas shouted.

But Ashley would not loosen her grip. She looked up, her eyes catching those of the prince.

"No... you can't." she whispered, tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

Aragorn watched in horror, as did the rest of the fellowship. The Dunedan knew they Legolas' quick and nimble feet could fly over the stone easily and pluck the wizard from his doom. Yet this woman was not allowing it. Was she afraid for the Elf's safety? Or was there something else?

"Fly you fool!" the wizard shouted.

Quickly, Ashley's eyes locked with the Maia's. With one last look at Frodo, who was being restrained from running to the wizard's side by Boromir, Gandalf let go of the bridge's edge and plummeted down into the darkness.

"GANDALF!" Frodo's heart broken cry rang out as goblin arrows rained down upon the company.

The Halfling's cry was too much and the tears which Nil had been holding back exploded onto her cheeks. 

Gandalf's death was on her hands now... 

It was no longer merely fate... 

She was the cause...

"Aragorn!" Boromir called, his voice breaking the spell of grief which hung over the group.

Hesitantly, the Ranger turned, about to run out of the chamber after Boromir, the Hobbits, and Gimli. He saw the Elf and woman still standing in the same place.

"Legolas! Ashley!" Strider's voice penetrated their through.

The urgency in the man's voice was all they needed to hear as the two turned and fled after the Ranger.

Not long later, the group broke through to the surface, stepping out into the sunshine once more.

Yet the warm rays of the sun could do nothing to break the cloud of grief upon the minds of the fellowship...

A fellowship that was now broken

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What have I done?... 

Merry and Pippin sat in one another's embrace as tears poured from their eyes. Sam's sobs could be heard clearly to her left. Gimli was in a rage, demanding to return to the mines, but Boromir, nearly sheding tears of his own, held the Dwarf back. Aragorn looked out over the hill, lost and confused. Frodo walked alone, shock and grief his only companions.

But Legolas... Legolas did not understand.

"He is dead..." the prince whispered in a voice only he could hear. "He was immortal and now he is dead..."

"Legolas, I..."

"No!" the Elf looked at Ashley in confusion. "No... I do not wish to hear it, not from you."

"It had to be done." she replied, tears of her own being shed freely now.

Legolas shook his head, "I will not believe it. I can... I can not... I..."

The woman hugged him, "I know." she whispered, "Death is not common for you... I know." Ashley's gaze landed on the form of Strider. "But Estel needs your help now, caun nin. He can not guide this fellowship alone. You must stand by his side, whatever the cost."

"Whatever the cost..." Legolas whispered, pulling back and looking into the woman's eyes, "How can you be so sure of everything, Nileregwen... How can I be so sure of you?"

Ashley smiled sadly, "I can be sure, because your journey is etched into my memory for all time. You can be sure of me, because I would never, ever, betray you, Legolas. Never, do you hear me?"

The prince nodded, "Aye... I do."

""Legolas! Get them up!" Aragorn's voice rang out, piercing the cloud of despair.

Boromir looked up at him in shock, "Give them a moment for pity's sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." Aragorn announced, sheathing the sword his had remained in his hand the entire time. "Come Boromir, Gimli, Legolas! Get them up!"

The Elf nodded, helping Merry to his feet while Boromir hoisted Pippin up. Aragorn did the same for Sam, but then soon realized that Frodo was far ahead of them now.

"Frodo!" the Ranger called out.

Ashley watched as the Hobbit turned red rimmed eyes Strider's direction. Her own heart broke for the sorrow that she saw in those blue orbs. It was the same sorrow she had seen in Legolas' own eyes... a sorrow she wished no one ever had to experience. The woman vowed to speak with Frodo before they reached Lothlorien. She wanted to put the Hobbit's heart at ease if she could.

Siently, the broken fellowship trudged on towards the woods, leaving the Mines of Moria and all it's evil behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1 for this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews:

Serpent of Light: It's very confusing... and a bit unsettling. Nil's dealing with the issue now of, did she do the right thing, or not.

Merry: Mellon nin, 'tis good to hear from you again. I was bored... since you're not around... and decided to put up this chapter finally. I hope you like it. And no worries, what you were wanting to talk about (I think) should be coming soon. Practice your rugby tackles... too bad Andrew isn't still around.

Coolio02: Thank you very much, and here's the next chapter.

Musicstarlover: I always continue... though my definition of Soon is slightly off I think.

nebrets: Have you finished all my stories yet, Jess? A heroic attempt? Is that good?

Satiana: Better late than never, and I can always understand about school. My hours are not that odd, but they're odd in their own little ways.

Kris and Kitty: I have seen ROTK more times then I can count and was going to watch it today except ran into some complications. It comes out soon on dvd, thank goodness. But I can't wait till the extended, I do so look forward to the cast commentary.

Manders1953: I'm always watching "The Order" or, well, I was... now I've been watching... *thinks* "ROAR" a lot. Odd though... both have Heath Ledger... And I would have loved to stay for Mardi Gras. That city has no drinking age it seems.

aussiesportstar: I'm glad you're not lame. I try to make this as real as I can, but I don't care if people are jealous of my character, it's only a character for crying out loud. It's not like I'm going to be whisked away to Middle-earth and fall in love with Legolas. Uh huh... yeah right... But yeah, my character has the same flaws and weakness that I do... wonder why... *laughs* Smak it to him!

brave_chicken: I've had this chapter written for along time, but internet issues kinda prevented me from ever typing it and putting it up... so I'm doing it at 1am!

jackrocs: To put you guys in suspense, I'm thinking about writting a preview chapter for the 3rd story, or at least put a teaser on there. But not yet... not until I'm closer to the end... which I'm not. If you remember how long it took in Rivendell, it should take about half that long to get through Lothlorien, maybe even more. It depends on the muses. I should tell that to everyone btw...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

Sorry it took me so long, I had internet issues and couldn't get around to typing this chapter up and posting it. It's been written for nearly a month now actually... my bad. The next chapter is already under way, though I think I need to update, "Savior And Destroyer" first.

As I told jackrocs, if you can remember how long it took me to get through the Rivendell part of the story... it'll be like that for Lothlorien. Either it will be half the length or more, but it will take a few chapters. Big things are in store for our heros.

Legolas: Let us hope.

Aragorn: Yes.

And you two need to stop eating pizza and help me!

Legolas: We were not eating pizza this time, Nil. Honest.

Uh huh...

Aragorn: Truly... We vanquished an evil in your backyard.

What was it, a squirrel?

Legolas: A demon squirrel.

Aragorn: Sent to take over the world.

*sigh*

FRODO!!!! STOP PUTTING IDEAS INTO THE HEADS OF MY MUSES!

Legolas: But he did not do it.

Aragorn: No.

Then who?

*both Legolas and Aragorn look at each other*

WHO?!

Legolas: Well, Dani...

Aragorn: Merry.

Legolas: Right. She told us this story about squirrels taking over the world and... well...

Aragorn: And then she pointed at the squirrel and... well...

And you two believed her? AI! Aragorn, your brothers are having far too much of an influence on Merry these days.

Legolas: Well, they do live in her house.

Aragorn: And so does Thranduil

That isn't the point! The point is!...

Mysterious Voice: There is no point...

!!!

Legolas: !!!

Aragorn: !!!

What was that?

Legolas: I do not know.

Aragorn: It came from the closet... I think

*the three creep up to the closet and open it*

*GASP!*

Legolas: *GASP!*

Aragorn: *GASP!*

All Three: ELLADAN! ELROHIR!

Elladan: We have been discovered!

Elrohir: Plan B! Execute Plan B!

*the twins disappear*

Oh.... they are so getting it for this... Look at how they trashed my closet!!!

Legolas: Estel, I think your brothers are in trouble.

Aragorn: Indeed...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Preview:

Next time on... "A Destined Journey"

Guilt has a way of eating at your soul... especially guilt over something you could have prevented. Has Legolas grown cold to Nileregwen or will she somehow gain his full trust again? To see Mithrandir fall was hard on the entire fellowship, Frodo included. As the group stumbles into the Woods of Lothlorien, discussions will commence, songs will be sung, and a new ally will appear that no one ever expected... not even Ashley.

Until next time...

Laters!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Unexpected Rainfall

Chapter 11: Unexpected Rainfall

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


~ ~ ~ Hey Guys,

I'M WET!

Well, not anymore... but I was!

We were running towards Lothlorien and it just started to rain and rain and rain. Yeah, I know... The movie had sunshine... apparently it was misinterpreted, dang it!

At least I'm starting to get dry. Good thing I brought extra clothes, for both me and Legolas. Though... his clothes basically look the same. Maybe that's why he looked differently dressed when he met Haldir in the films?

Speaking of Haldir... I hope we meet him soon. Not only that, but I hope it goes by the books and he doesn't die! AI! 

Oh, we should be coming upon the Nimrodel in a bit. I'll make Legolas sing again, for the lifting of spirits perhaps. Course... it all depends on if he's still angry with what happened in Moria.

He hasn't spoken to me since then.

Well, until next time...

Laters! ~ ~ ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Let the rain fall down 

And wake my dreams 

Let it wash away my sanity 

Cause I wanna hear the thunder 

I wanna scream 

Let the rain fall down 

I'm coming clean

I'm coming clean 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As if to add to the heavy load of grief which the fellowship carried upon their shoulders, the clouds above them suddenly burst. It had been a beautifully sunny day, a day that seemed to joyful after such an emotional turn of events. Now however, it almost seemed that the sky cried with them, as they wound their way ever closer to the woods of Lothlorien.

Legolas noticed it first. He could feel the trees lift heavenwards to catch the drops of rain upon their boughs. Looking toward the forest, which was only a few miles away, the prince stopped Aragorn.

"The trees speak of rain. We should double our efforts to reach the woods."

Aragorn nodded, "Aye. I feel it too. The change in the wind will bring unexpected showers upon us soon." turning back, he looked over the weary fellowship.

Boromir continued at his usual pace, neither slowing nor faltering. Gimli seemed a tad winded, but he rushed along the same as always. Sam, Merry, and Pippin, ran alongside one another, next to a seemingly struggling Frodo. Their pace was swift, but the Hobbit seemed to be in great pain as they trudged on. Ashley continued running, slightly behind Frodo. She appeared to be watching the ringbearer closely, as if half expecting him to fall from exhaustion any moment.

"Perhaps our pace is already at it's peak, Legolas."

The Elf looked back as well and frowned. "Frodo's injury." he whispered.

Eyes widening, Aragorn shook his head, "I had forgotten all about it. We must stop and see to his wound."

"No." Legolas replied. "We must get into the woods first. The Orcs will be upon us if we stay out in the open for too long, you know this."

"Aye... I do. Then come. Go to the rear and see if you can give words of encouragement to Frodo. He shall need all the strength he can get."

Legolas nodded, running back to the end of the group and began to run at Ashley's side.

"We must hurry, my friends. Rain will be upon us soon." he said with a slight smile. "Though I am grieved to see your wound bother you so, Frodo."

The Hobbit looked back, catching Legolas' gaze. "It's not so bad... at least not as bad as you might think. I can make it. We've only a few miles more to go."

"At least the rain appears to be waiting for us to find shelter." Ashley replied, glancing at the Elf.

Legolas looked to her. "Do you know of the rain? If we will make it to Lothlorien before it, I mean?"

There was a long moment of silence, where the only sound was of running feet upon the plain. 

"I... It was supposed to be sunny." the woman whispered, looking away from the Elf. "There was no rain..."

Confusion set itself in Legolas' features. "Sunshine? But... Ai! Then could your prediction in Moria have been wrong?!"

Ashley stopped running, as did the Elf. She looked at him for few seconds before turning away to watch the fellowship continue their run without them.

"No. It wasn't wrong."

"How do you know?!" Legolas asked harshly, his eyes cold.

The woman shook her head, "Because it HAS to happen. Gandalf's fall will set the wheels of victory in motion for Aragorn. Without Gandalf's fall, you and Gimli and Aragorn would die... and would die very soon."

She turned to begin to turn and continue running but Legolas caught her by the arm, "Why?"

The simple question and the pleading in his eyes for an answer stopped Ashley.

"Trust in Aragorn, Legolas. Gandalf is gone and Aragorn needs your strength. Stop dwelling on what happened. On what you could have done to prevent it, or if I am even right in stopping you." her eyes locked with his. "These are harsh words, I know, but you HAVE to be stronger than this. For Aragorn and for everyone, you must be the cheer that they feel has left this world. Get their minds off their grief, Legolas. This only you can do. If you do not, I fear the paths which may be taken."

Legolas blinked, letting go of the woman's arm. For a long while, Ashley thought she had angered him further. However, the prince smiled and nodded.

"Aye. I will do this, though you must promise me something in return."

"Anything."

The Elf's smile widened, "Talk like you used to talk... I fear you have been around us for far too long."

He turned, running past her and quickly, in an effort to catch up with the fellowship. Ashley laughed before following after him.

"It's not my fault!" she called as she caught up with the Elf. "You're a bad influence on me!"

As the two ran, laughter filling the air about them, the clouds gathered, the thunder rolled, and the sky let loose a torrent of rain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

An Elven-maid there was of old,

A shining star by day:

Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,

Her shoes of silver-grey.

A star was bound upon her brows,

A light was on her hair.

As sun upon the golden boughs,

In Lorien the fair.

Her hair was long, her limbs were white,

And fair she was and free;

And in the wind she went as light,

As leaf of linden-tree.

Beside the falls of Nimrodel,

By water clear and cool,

Her voice as falling silver fell,

Into the shining pool.

Where now she wanders none can tell,

In sunlight or in shade;

For lost of yore was Nimrodel.

And in the mountains strayed.

The elven-ship in haven grey,

Beneath the mountain-lee,

Awaited her for many a day,

Beside the roaring sea.

A wind by night in Northern lands,

Arose, and loud it cried,

And drove the ship from elven-strands,

Across the streaming tide.

When dawn came dim the land was lost,

The mountains sinking grey.

Beyond the heaving waves that tossed,

Their plumes of blind spray.

Amroth beheld the fading shore,

Now low beyond the swell,

And cursed the faithless ship that bore,

Him far from Nimrodel.

Of old he was an Elven-king.

A lord of tree and glen,

When golden were the boughs in spring,

In fair Lothlorien.

From helm to sea they saw him leap,

As arrow from the strong;

And dive into the water deep,

As mew upon the wing.

The wind was in his flowing hair,

The foam about him shone;

Afar they saw him strong and fair,

Go riding like a swan.

But from the West has come no word,

And on the Hither Shore,

No tidings Elven-folk have heard,

Of Amroth evermore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ashley sighed, leaning against Legolas' shoulder as he sang.

"You know... I used to hate that song."

The Elf looked at her in shock. Most of the fellowship had fallen under Legolas' spell of song and were resting peacefully near the waters of the Nimrodel. Aragorn had taken it upon himself to guard them from attack, while the prince sang a soothing song to ease the group's cares. Boromir, Gimli, and the Hobbits, dozed lightly beneath the branches of Lothlorien's beautiful forest.

Ashley laughed, "I don't hate it anymore. I had memorized it and sang it so many times... it seems like an eternity ago."

"Why that song?" Legolas asked, leaning back against the tree behind him.

The prince's travel tunic, cloak, and leggings were hanging on a rope to dry. Unlike Sam, Ashley had actually remembered rope. He now wore a simple tunic and leggings which the woman had packed in her bag. Ashley's clothes were drying the same way as well, as were some of the tunics of other fellowship members. The woman now sported an outfit from her own world.

She shrugged. "Because you sang it... that's the only reason."

"Ah..."

With a laugh the woman smiled, "You know, we should be moving on soon."

"Now would be a better time. " Aragorn said, appearing from seemingly nowhere.

Ashley sat up, blushing slightly. The Ranger, a smile on his face, tried not to laugh.

"Yrchs?" Legolas asked, standing.

Aragorn nodded, "Aye. They are on our trail. They ran through the rain and have stopped now that the clouds are parted. However, evening will soon be upon us and we should venture deeper into the woods before they give chase once more."

The peacefulness of the day had filled them as much as it could. Now, the fellowship picked up their clothes, storing them in their packs, and headed farther into the forest.

Legolas marveled at the trees about him, for they were the most beautiful he had ever seen. The woman beside him laughed at his childish joy. He reminded her of a kid in a candy store.

After a few moments however, Ashley began looking for a very familiar tree.

"What are you doing, Nil?" Aragorn asked as he noticed her indecisive gaze.

She shook her head, "Nothing really... I'm just looking for a certain tree."

"Take your pick, lass. There's plenty to go 'round." Gimli replied, his axe ready in his hands should danger descend upon them in the woods.

Ashley smiled, "Yeah but... there's one in particular..."

"RUGBY TACKLE THE ELF!"

Eyes wide, Nil turned to Legolas and began to shout a warning. "Legolas! Watch..."

*THUD*

Ashley cringed as she opened her eyes to see her best friend, Danielle, sitting on the Elven prince's chest.

"...out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1 for this. Also, the song above is called "Coming Clean" and you may hear it again eventually. And the song Legolas sings is from "The Fellowship of the Ring".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews:

Coolio02: Here's the next one. A bit sooner then I had expected.

Fuji The Hobbit: I might do that. I love Haldir, he was so cool! Craig Parker's expression when Viggo hugged in was great. Just priceless. I guess Elves are not used to being hugged. Anywho... I might put in a joke or two. But as a warning... Lothlorien's going to be a massive turning point in the lives of a few characters.

aussiesportstar: Hehehehehe. Yeah. Legolas' reaction of Gandalf is soooo much cooler in the books, since he's the first to recognize him. But I loved the expression on Orli's face when he saw the White Wizard. He was awestruck. And, from my story pov, he'll be awestruck at not only Gandalf's return, but of the fact that Nil was right.

Musicstarlover: Soonish... I like that. But yeah, here's the new ally. She's got a mission... to protect those beautiful big blue eyes of Frodo Baggins. *laughs* If that makes no sense, just wait and see. With the fellowship splitting up soon... Nil can't be everywhere at once. *wink*

Satiana: Awwww... sniffles.... Here's the update. Nothing too big or too drastic, save for a Rugby Tackle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

*Nil picks up the clothes on her closet floor, mumbling about Elladan and Elrohir and their tiresome antics.*

Legolas: There was a squirrel in the backyard this morning.

Aragorn: Yes.

*Nil glares at them.*

Did you kill it too?

Legolas: No.

Aragorn: We watched it. I do not think they want to take over the world.

Now you say it! You could have... oh nevermind! 

Legolas: But now Merry... err... Danielle... she is in your story.

Aragorn: Yes.

I know that. I wrote it! 

*Nil sighs.*

Legolas: What is wrong?

It's all your father's fault!

*Legolas blinks.*

Aragorn: Thranduil?

Yes! Thranduil! He... he defended those idiotic brothers of yours, Estel! I swear, they are spending far too much time scheming and devising evil plots.

Legolas: That is because my father does not like you.

No... you think so?

Aragorn: Actually, he likes her... just not when she is writing stories.

You know, you two aren't helping!

Legolas: I know.

Aragorn: We are here to merely watch.

*Nil throws her hands up in disgust.*

My evil muses help me more than the two of you! And one of them hits me with a freakin' shovel!

Legolas: That is because you are an angst writer.

Aragorn: And because you are in the closet... where the evil muses live.

Oh... good point...

*A shovel comes out of nowhere, bashing Nil in the head.*

Legolas: Ouch...

Aragorn: Indeed...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Preview:

Next time on... "A Destined Journey"

Merry... ahem... Danielle, has arrived on the scene. What does this mean for Ashley? Are her friends worried? Do they want her back? Heck no! Dani just wanted to see Frodo! Havoc ensues when the fellowship meets Haldir and his brothers, and Legolas gets more than he bargained for when trying to convince Gimli to go blindfolded into Lothlorien. It's a Dwarf's axe against an Elf's dexterity in the next chapter!

A bit uncanon I believe... but it will be well worth the read. If you've read my story, "The Drinking Game" then get ready for some of the same antics!

Until next time...

Laters!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Why Did It Have To Be Blindfolds?

Chapter 12: Why Did It Have To Be Blindfolds?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


~ ~ ~ Hey Guys,

What?!

Merry's here!

I mean, Danielle's here!

How'd that happen?!

I want some explanations here you guys!

Laters! ~ ~ ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


"Merry!"

"Pippy!"

The two Hobbits of said names looked at one another in confusion. Legolas, who was quite shocked and speechless, lay dazed on the ground with a human woman now sitting squarely on his chest. Suddenly, the woman was knocked backwards as Ashley tackled her to the ground.

Aragorn watched in confusion. "Nil..."

Looking up, Ashley laughed and helped her friend to her feet. "This is Danielle or Vedelothiel if you like. She umm... she's the Merry to my Pippin."

The said Hobbits stared at her.

Pippin blinked in amazement, "Are we that popular, Merry?"

The elder Hobbit shook his head, "I have no idea, Pip."

As Ashley helped Legolas back to his feet however, Danielle became quite transfixed by another member of the fellowship.

"Frodo!" she cried, kneeling down to the Hobbit's eye level and shaking his hand. "It's like a dream meeting you."

The ringbearer smiled, quite taken aback. "My thanks. You're a friend of Ashley's right? How are you here?"

The other woman nodded, "Yeah... What gives?"

"I uh... Well you see I..."

"While you two talk, I shall climb into the trees to find us a place to camp for the night." Legolas said, jumping up and catching the nearest tree branch.

"Legolas, wait!"

"Daro!"

Danielle nearly doubled over with laughter as the strange new voice commanded Legolas to halt. "Haldir! It's alright!" she called up into the tree.

Ashley looked at her in astonishment, "You've already met Haldir?"

Her friend nodded.

"And his brothers, Rumil and Orophin?!"

She nodded again.

"You have been busy."

Danielle smiled, "Indeed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I told you he would say no." Ashley said, her arms crossed.

Legolas sighed, "I had to try."

By now, the entire fellowship was resting comfortably atop three talans, or flets. The Hobbits on one, the other fellowship members on the second, and Ashley and Danielle on the third. It was late into the evening and everyone had fallen into slumber, save for Nil, Legolas, and the current watch which happened to be Haldir at the moment.

Danielle had fallen asleep not long ago. Apparently their friends had figured out a way to put someone into the book and then draw someone out again. Against their wishes, Danielle had tested the device on herself and had landed, head first it seemed, into Middle-earth. After plunging into the Nimrodel only two days ago, she had met up with Haldir and his brothers. Apparently they trusted her, at least enough to allow her to stay with them. The news that travelers would soon pass their borders had enticed the Elves into staying another few days as the patrol. The more Ashley thought about it, the more she realized that without Danielle's persuasion, the events within the story could have been drastically altered.

Now Nil sat, leaning back against Legolas at they talked. Neither quite ready to give into sleep just yet. The Elf leaned against the tree trunk as he spoke.

"Gimli will never agree to it."

Ashley smiled, "I know."

The Elf looked down to the top of her head, "Then what will we do?"

"Wait and see. A solution will present itself."

Legolas sighed, "Nil..."

"Just wait. We will get to Lothlorien, trust me."

The prince closed his eyes, "You win."

"Yay! I win!"

At this he laughed then looked over at the other woman who lay sleeping not far off.

"Why did she jump on me?"

Ashley laughed in reply. "She rugby tackled you."

"Why?"

"Once, we were watching some extras on "The Lord of the Rings", the movie about your journey, and the actors, the people who played you and Aragorn and everyone, were talking. The actor for Boromir said something about being rugby tackled by Aragorn's actor and, after that, Danielle and I wanted to rugby tackle anything and everything. It became a joke of ours in a sense." Ashley closed her eyes as the memory of a time long ago came to her. "Once, we were at this band concert, a performance like when the mistrials play in Rivendell, but with a lot of other musical instruments. There, we decided to rugby tackle one of our friends, Andrew. Well, Danielle took off down a slick floor, slipped, and landed on her backside. She never actually tackled him. Now, after that, it has kind of turned into a greeting of sorts. I think she was really happy to see us and, since you had met her before and since you might not have been as disturbed about someone running into you, she rugby tackled you." the woman tilted her head back to look at Legolas' face. "Understand?"

The Elf's eyes were opened, but there was a glazed look to them

Ashley promptly punched him on the shoulder lightly, "Legolas!"

A laugh escaped the prince.

"It's not funny!"

"But the look on your face was." Legolas argued.

"What?!"

"Shhhh... and yes, I heard everything you said, as well as understood it all."

Ashley smiled before resting her head back on the Elf's chest. "So I answered your question then?"

Legolas nodded, "Yes."

Suddenly however, both Elf and woman turned to see Haldir throwing the rope ladder of their flet up onto the talan.

"Man cenich?" Legolas asked, standing in alarm.

But Ashley answered before Haldir could, "Yrch..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gimli, you must go blindfolded. It is the only way."

Ashley rolled her eyes and leaned against a tree trunk. She watched Legolas' attempt at persuasion and saw that it was failing... miserably. Her gaze then stopped on Danielle, who was currently and carefully making her way across the rope bridge of the Elves. The night before had sent the company onwards in haste at dawn's first light. The appearance of Orcs, as well as of a wise and sneaky Gollum, had greatly upset the Elves, and Haldir wanted to press on. Of course, none save the two women truly knew that Smeagol was following them. They kept his identity a secret, for the present time, though they suspected that both Frodo and Aragorn knew the truth as well.

"A plague on Dwarves and their stiff necks." murmured Legolas, turning away in disgust at the Dwarf's stubbornness.

Gimli on the other hand, did not take the insult so lightly. "What was that, Elf?"

The prince turned back to face him, "You head what I said, Dwarf." 

Suddenly, Legolas ducked as he dodged a well aimed axe swing.

Aragorn help up a hand to keep Haldir from shooting the stout being with their bent bows.

"I'll not be blinded in this cursed forest." Gimli replied, holding his axe up defensively.

Legolas' eyes narrowed in anger, "By the Valar, Gimli... put on the blindfold so we can stop standing about like fools!"

Another swing of his axe caused the prince to leap backwards, only to now find himself between a rock and a hard place, or rather... a tree and a Dwarf.

"Keep talking, Elf." Gimli growled angrily.

Suddenly, a shout brought the attention of the rest of the company to Nil. Ashley now stood protectively in front of the Elf.

"This is ridiculous! Flat out stupid!" 

"Move outta the way, lass." Gimli warned.

But she would not back down so easily, "Or what?"

"A little help here, Aragorn!" Danielle called, seeing how things could turn quite nasty in a matter of moments.

The Ranger sighed, "Come! If I am still to lead this company, you must do as I bid. We will all be blindfolded," Aragorn smirked, locking eyes with the Elven prince. "even Legolas."

At once Gimli began to laugh, "I will be content, if only Legolas here shares my blindness."

Quickly the prince glared at the Dwarf. "I am an Elf and a kinsman here!"

Aragorn started laughing as well, though he saw the Elf's fury peak. "Now let us cry: 'a plague on the stiff necks of Elves!'"

Stubbornly, Legolas crossed his arms over his chest. Ashley could hardly help the laugh that attempted to over her.

"Traitor." Legolas whispered with an angry glance at the woman.

Ashley turned swiftly, "But I... It..." then she saw the smile in his eyes.

"It happens this way, Legolas." Danielle replied with a smile. "Sorry."

The Elf smirked, "Then bind our eyes, Haldir and may this journey be a short one. Alas for the folly of these days!"

With that, Haldir quickly tied a blindfold about everyone's eyes and lead them deeper and deeper into the woods of Lothlorien.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1 for this. Also, a lot of the conversation about "Plague on the stiff necks" and what Aragorn says to fix the problem and Legolas and Gimli's reactions, comes straight from Tolkien. I really hated it that this was cut from the film because it showed just how at odds Gimli and Legolas were before Lothlorien (which is where their friendship changed).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reviews:

hobbitgirl11: And Danielle read your review and greatly thanks you as well. She's happy to feel loved.

Fuji the Hobbit: She'd most likely pull one, a prank that is. And she say's thanks for mentioning her in your review. She feels loved. There is drama to come, but not in the way you might think. Also, I went a bit uncanon, but one can just imagine Legolas' reaction to Aragorn's decision.

Satiana: Hourly huh? Dang... you come here more than I do! AI! AI! And I thought I frequented this place too much! Hehehehe, but thanks!

Musicstarlover: Danielle says thanks for talking about her in the review. Things will be getting even more and more unexpected, so watch out!

In Awww: OMG! Do you realize how hard doing that is?! *falls over* It's like... Like... I don't know what it's like but it's extremely difficult. I suppose it's like how Peter Jackson felt when cutting things out. Except... if it was cut out in the movie, it's most likely going to be in this story. So I'm basically making all of Peter's deleted scenes and unfilmed scenes into real scenes, as well as writing ones of my own that can fit into the time frame and still going back and rereading Tolkien's words as I go. I reread all of the chapter with Haldir last night before writing this. It's insane! I guess what I'm trying to say is... thanks so much! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:

As a side note, does anyone get the reference in the Chapter title?

No?

If you do then kudos to you, if you don't, I'll explain.

I called it, "Why Did It Have To Be Blindfolds" for a reason. In the old Indiana Jones films, John Rhys-Davis was in them (or at least the first one). We all know he plays Gimli and, when Harrison Ford's character of Indiana Jones discovered a temple, he noticed a ton of snakes at the bottom and said, "Snakes... Why Did It Have To Be Snakes?" So, in honor of that (and for playing off something Sean Astin said about "Bordering on Parody" in FOTR commentary), I named the chapter that because it seemed to me that Gimli would be quite frightened of wearing a blindfold (or he might have been) and be in Elven hands. So, instead of Snakes, it's Blindfolds.

Also, my cool and awesome Author's Notes with Legolas and Aragorn and the whole gang will be on hiatus. It's FFdotNet's fault so send them an e-mail saying that their rule dealing with "You can't have chat-like dialogue anywhere in the chapter" is stupid!

My muses are currently picketing... even my evil ones...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Preview:

Next time on... "A Destined Journey"

LOTHLORIEN!

The journey begins to draw to a close...

But don't count this story out yet because there is plenty of drama and action set for the next chapters!

The fellowship meets Galadriel and she sees some pretty interesting things in both Ashley and Danielle's minds. There was a little more to Boromir's frightened reaction then simply the news of Gondor, and Legolas' thoughts are displayed for all the world to see! A nice rest is what this fellowship needs, but will it be restful at all? Legolas and Gimli shall grow closer and Ashley and Danielle will catch up on old times.

Until next time...

Laters!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Unspoken Thoughts Are Heard By All

Chapter 13: Unspoken Thoughts Are Heard By All

* * *

Hey Guys,

I think Gimli hates me... and no, it has nothing to do with the fact that my D&D characters have always despised Dwarves... they were Elves after all... they're allowed to.

He just keeps giving me bad looks...

sigh

Course, there's nothing I can do...

Laters!

* * *

"It's wonderful..."

Legolas laughed, unable to hide his mirth at seeing the woman's obvious astonishment.

"Legolas..." Ashley whispered, looking up at him.

"Yes?"

She glanced back out to the towering trees of Caras Galadhon, before griping the prince's hand in her own.

"It's so sad..."

The archer looked at her in shock, "Sad? But it is so full of life!"

"I know, but... it's not like Rivendell. There is no atmosphere of joy and bliss here, no mirth..."

Ashley looked toward every dwelling that they passed. Very few contained Elves who were curious of these new strangers.

"I think it is eerie." Boromir commented from just behind the two.

Legolas' eyes narrowed, but he did not turn to look at the Gondorian as he spoke. "You would."

With a sigh, Ashley just glared at the Elf. He, in turn, shrugged as if to say it was not really his fault. The woman however, just raised an eyebrow, waiting for a better apology than a shrug.

Legolas closed his eyes and sighed, "I should not have said that." he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. "Yet... Nil, he did deserve it. He called this magnificent place eerie!"

Ashley shrugged, "To him... it is. Lothlorien is a place of great superstition in the realm of Men, Legolas. You will come to terms with that soon enough."

"Oh really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Care to tell me how that shall ever happen?"

The woman smirked, "Not really, no."

Her tone threw the Elf off, but he laughed when he noticed the hidden mirth in her eyes.

"I trust in your judgements then." was all the prince said.

That in turn, threw the woman off and she just stared at the Elf. He only smiled in response.

Exasperated, Ashley ran a few paces to stand next to Haldir.

"Mae govannan." she said, looking up at him as they walked.

The Elven captain of Lothlorien smiled, "And to you as well. Tell me, how to you fancy this realm?"

Ashley shrugged, "Oh, it's absolutely wonderful. All except the light... It's too much blue, Haldir."

"It is evening." the Elf replied with a laugh, "Soft light is all that is needed in this dark hour." he turned slightly, looking back at the line of travelers following him. "How do they fare on this hike?"

"You mean this climbing of more stairs than the Statue of Liberty?" the woman asked, but she did not wait for an answer, "They fare well, I think. Frodo's a bit tired though. He's been through a lot, poor guy."

Haldir nodded, "And he shall be through much more I fear."

"Yeah... Hey, do you have foresight?"

The question caught the captain off guard and he shook his head, his nearly white hair getting caught in his cloak. "Nay, I do not."

"Oh... just wondering."

He laughed, "You are full of many questions, ellon sui iell." [Girl like the Elves]

Ashley glanced at him sharply. "How did?..."

But Haldir merely smiled and stopped his walking, turning to the entire fellowship. They stopped as well, looking up at the captain.

"My time with you draws to a close, for now you shall take audience with Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. I bid you all a good stay in our woods, as well as give you the hope of all Lothlorien for the success of your journey." Haldir smiled, looking at both Legolas and Aragorn in turn before nodding his head in a bow. "Come. The Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood, await. Frodo, Legolas," he glanced at each in turn before looking at Ashley, "Elvellon, if you three would follow me. The rest of you may come behind, but the Lady wishes to speak with them first." [Elvellon - Elf-friend]

With that, the captain turned and resumed climbing the great stairs.

Ashley glared at him, "Haldir... can you not even remember my name?" she asked, walking just behind him.

The Elf smiled, "Nay, I know it well, Nileregwen. But you are an Elf-friend, are you not?"

"Yes, she is." Legolas replied, walking next to her.

The woman sighed, "I am getting confused... I have far too many names..."

Frodo walked before the two and behind Haldir, looking quite afraid. Ashley laid a hand on the Halfling's shoulder.

"Hey, cheer up, Frodo. We will get a nice long rest in these woods. Time to think and to regain our strength."

The Hobbit smiled, looking over his shoulder, "Rest sounds wonderful."

At that, both Legolas and Ashley readily agreed.

* * *

The sight that awaited the fellowship at the top of the stairs was truly breathtaking. Once they had entered the white flet, bathed in blue lights, they noticed the softly glowing candles all about the sanctuary.

Haldir bowed to the two figures standing atop the short flight of steps, before stepping back, allowing the travelers to enter ahead of him. Ashley took notice of how these two Elves glowed. Their radiance was nearly blinding. She wondered if, the older and wise an Elf was, would they glow more than their younger kin?

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eight there are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn spoke, a tinge of sadness to his words.

Ashley could not meet the stares of the Elves before them. If she had been uncomfortable around Elrond, this was a hundred times worse. It was her fault that Gandalf was dead, would they understand? Could they understand?

'_But I do.'_

At the sound of the voice, Nil's head shot up, her eyes locking with Galadriel's piercing gaze.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the boarders of this land.." the Lady said before lighting her gaze upon Aragorn. "He has fallen into shadow."

Guilt took it's hold upon Legolas' heart and he lifted his eyes, starring at the Lady of Lorien and trying to hold back his grief. "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

'_Do not hold yourself accountable for what has come to pass, Greenleaf.' _

The prince closed his eyes for a moment, but did not speak again.

Galadriel watched the faces of all assembled before she spoke her words, directing them towards the entire fellowship. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose."

'_Though it appears you do, Elvellon.' _

The thought struck Ashley and she looked away. Would it be wise to let even Galadriel know?

'_The Grey Pilgrim possesses many talents and powers we do not yet know of. Valar willing, it will come to pass as you have foreseen.'_

Apparently she noticed Ashley's discomfort on the subject and so her gaze passed on to Gimli, "Do not let the great emptiness of Kazahd-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of the Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." Celeborn replied.

Ashley noticed the look on the faces of Frodo and the other Hobbits. Danielle stood near them, a bit uncomfortable... and apparently blushing. What that was about, the woman could only guess at. Though, she noticed a slight smirk on Galadriel's face.

"Lord Celeborn." Nileregwen said, looking up in order to be heard. "Hope is not lost." she stared fixedly on Aragorn, "U-thinna estel." [Hope does not fade.]

The man returned her gaze, but there was a reluctance behind his grey eyes. Galadriel nodded in reply to the woman's words, but her visage grew serious once more.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail," her eyes locked with Boromir's, "to the ruin of us all."

'_I see your heart, son of the Steward. Do not let the voice of the Ring dictate your actions, nor the words of your father. If the Ring goes to Gondor... all shall be lost. You are strong, I see that, and I am loath to tell you that even now your home slips from the grasp of Men and fals deeper into shadow. Take heart brave warrior... take heart that hope still remains. The woman who travels with you is right, hope does not fade. Trust in Aragorn, for with him comes the power to vanquish all evil from your homeland. Listen not to the words of the Ring, listen to your heart and trust to hope.' _

Boromir shuddered at her words, his emotions nearly getting the better of him. His land was in peril and she was telling him not to heed the words of his father. She was telling him to trust in a man whom he still did not believe to be the rightful heir to the Throne of Gondor. How could she ask this of him? His father's word was law. He was bound by duty to carry out the wishes of the Steward. It was why he was sent in his brother's stead. It was why Faramir had been ordered to stay behind. The Ring belonged to Gondor... did it not?

He realized however, that the Lady of Lorien was speaking once more.

"Yet hope remains, while the company is true." she said, looking at Sam, then to Danielle.

Ashley watched in fascination as the blush left her friend's face and she wondered what Galadriel was saying.

'_You know what you must do. The Hobbits will need your strength and guidance in the dark days to come.'_

Danielle nodded, looking over to Frodo and Sam for a moment and vowing to follow them into the very fires of Mount Doom itself.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled." Galadriel finished with a smile. "Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

* * *

"So, what'd she tell you?" Danielle asked, running over to her friend after the Fellowship had been dismissed.

Legolas turned but Ashley simply nodded, "I'll catch up."

The prince returned the nod, before walking off after the others.

"Nothing really... But she apparently read my thoughts on Gandalf's return." Ashley said in a whisper as the two stood not a foot from each other.

Danielle pondered that for a moment. "She just told me to go with Frodo and Sam... basically... she said they would need me."

"And isn't that why you came?" her friend asked before her eyes widened, "Oh! And why were you blushing?"

At this, the other girl paled slightly and looked away. "She umm... read something she shouldn't have..."

"Such as?..."

Danielle took a deep breath, "Starbucks."

Ashley grimaced, "Oh... That's bad..."

"Yeah, seeing how you're in that thought too."

Nil's eyes widened, "No!" she yelled before covering her mouth quickly with a hand.

"Yeah... now she probably thinks we're mad. Chocolate covered Hobbit and Elf actors with Josh Groban serenading in the background is definitely NOT something you want the all knowing Galadriel to actually know!" Danielle whispered in a rush, but as she said it she was blushing again.

Ashley sighed, starting to walk after the others. "Well, that'll teach you to think such bad thoughts when having coffee."

"Hey! You made them worse!"

"But only because it was funny!"

"So?!"

The sound of Haldir clearing his throat behind them caused the two women to turn quickly. Standing behind them, the Marchwarden of Lorien just raised an eyebrow. Ashley blushed as her eyes widened and Danielle looked down to her shoes, suddenly finding them very interesting.

"What is this about 'Elf actors'?" he asked, his tone serious.

Without a second thought, Ashley turned and sprinted after Legolas, "We'll tell you later, Haldir!" she called behind her.

Danielle, by that time, was not far behind.

* * *

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1 for this.

* * *

Reviews:

Fuji the Hobbit: Thanks! I care about canon... but only when I have to. My other massive LOTR stories have a bit of a canon twist (two of them anyway), but normally I go as close to text as I can.

Coolio02: Yeas... the Rugby Tackle is an ongoing issue with me and Danielle. We love to do that.

Satiana: Just make sure you don't do it on tile or on concrete... it kinds hurts...

Musicstarlover: As you can see, she kinda read Ashley's mind on that (and Danielle's) but that's okay because she's Galadriel. She's cool like that.

Nebrets: I don't want to fix it! Do you know how painstaking that is. Course, since has revamped, I haven't tried fixing anything. Just look for it on my website (if I ever actually put it up) because I fix all my typing errors on there. You didn't make it... Mark made it, but you did help.

Rogue-greenleaf001: And here is more for ya!

Elf chick: I know it was the summertime... but I was busy. First there was work, then family here for a month, then I got a laptop and it took some work. Plus, Orli withdrawl doesn't help.

Nedea: I won't let it fade away. The only fics of mine that have ever faded away was my "Tombstone" fic. And that's just because I haven't gotten the muse for it recently. I always finish a story.

Aranel-Nenharma: They weren't in that chapter because I had to figure out a new way to write them without it being in play form (since has banned that). And you'll have to wait and see.

Tathiela: It wasn't 's fault that I didn't update. I was just busy. Took me like 2 months to actually get this chapter written.

* * *

Author's Note:

Know that I love you guys... my readers... My fingers hurt sooo bad right now. And no, it's not from typing but trying to get rid of my cursed writer's block. I sat in m room and played "The House of the Rising Sun" for an hour on my guitar... and I can't play guitar! I taught it to myself, but my fingers are only used to playing the flute... AI!

* * *

Muse Moments:

Nil sits on her bed, blowing on the sore first three fingers of her left hand. "Oh... they hurt sooo bad..."

But, without her realizing it, Legolas sits down across from her and takes her hand and rubs her fingers.

"Um... thanks, Legolas." Nil says, looking at him in confusion and shock.

The Elf just smiles, continuing to massage the sore digits.

Nil looks around her room, suddenly very paranoid. Normally nice muse behavior occurs only before she is jumped by someone... who tends to be Paris most of the time, seeing as how he is lighter and the slowest runner of the three.

"We are not going to do anything." Legolas says, glancing up at her. "I swear it. This time, no tricks."

Nil eyes him warily, "I don't believe you."

"I am serious this time. But you should either practice the guitar more, or just stick with your flute and the keyboard. This will hinder your typing."

The woman stands up, blinking at the Elf. "Who are you and what have you done with Legolas?!" she demands.

The prince laughs, "It is me, truly. I just... I feel bad about hindering your writing and all. I am sorry."

"You're apologizing?"

Legolas nods, "Aye."

"Really?"

"Really."

Nileregwen tackles the Elf, knocking him backwards as she hugs him.

"So the muse wars are over?! You guys will get back to work?! You'll help me and I can update?!"

Legolas laughs, "Yes. We shall help you."

"Besides, the sooner you finish your stories, the sooner our torment is over."

Nil glares at the door, "I heard that, Estel!"

But her next words are cut off as Legolas hugs her back. "Come on, let us get to work."

And so, with her muses by her side, Nil begins to once again type.

* * *

Preview:

Next time... on "A Destined Journey"!

Boromir finally goes too far. As the Fellowship settles into their stay in Lothlorien, problems arise from conflicting emotions, misinterpretations, and false hopes. Can anything make life right again, or will everything change?


	14. Defining the Term, ‘Sexy’

_**Chapter 14: Defining the Term, 'Sexy'**_

**

* * *

**

###

**

* * *

**

Hey Guys,

OMG!

Galadriel must be mentally scared now. She saw Dani's 'Starbucks Fantasy'! Course, that's bad for me too, since I'm heavily involved in that thought too.

At least I didn't cover my actor crushes in chocolate! I just... well... I'm not all into chocolate as an aphrodisiac. Besides... I don't need one.

I'm only kidding!

You guys know I'd never do that... ever!

Anyway, we're all getting situated for the night. Danielle and I have our own room actually, which is pretty cool.

So...

Laters!

* * *

###

* * *

"You promised to share!" Danielle cried before being hit with a large pillow.

Ashley laughed, falling backwards onto the rather large bed. "No way! Get your own!"

"But Pippy... remember that one time..."

"At band camp?" Ashley asked, lifting her head just enough to see her friend.

The other woman glared for a moment, "No... It was dinner, actually. You told me we would share Legolas."

Ashley shook her head, "Oh no! I asked for him for Christmas. You said that if you could get him, it would be for yourself. So, I pouted and you told me that we'd share."

"And you agreed to it!" Danielle replied, chunking the pillow at her in retaliation.

Rolling sideways to avoid the pillow, Nil slipped and fell off the bed with a thud and onto the floor. Danielle burst out laughing.

"You agreed." She reminded the older woman, once her laughter was under control.

Ashley glared at her friend as she sat, or lay rather, just as she had fallen. This caused Danielle to laugh even harder.

Along with another person.

Whipping her head toward the doorway, Nileregwen's eyes grew huge. Legolas stood there, watching the two women from the entrance.

"Good Lord!" Danielle exclaimed upon seeing the prince.

Legolas wore his silver high collared, long sleeve shirt. His hair was neatly straightened, and his leggings were the same green ones as before. The light streamed in behind him, accenting and highlighting all of his Elven features.

Vidlothiel sat on the bed, "Looks like the doorway scene came early..." she whispered in awe.

The pillow which Vid had previously threw, came flying back at her as Ashley tossed it at her. Danielle was hit, full on in the face, but she seemed not to notice.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, spreading his arms out to each side, and looking over his clothes.

"No..." Nil replied with a blush, finally able to find her feet and stand.

The Elf laughed, "Then why are you starring at me so strangely?"

"Because..." Ashley started to answer, but she was interrupted by her friend.

"Because you're sexy!" Danielle said with a smile.

Confusion once more appeared on the prince's face. "Sexy?" he asked, completely oblivious as to what the word meant, "You certainly have some strange sayings."

Ashley blushed furiously, and was about to explain Danielle's outburst. Her friend however, had other ideas...

"Oh, you know, Legolas. It means drop dead gorgeous, hott, teh sex."

The look of confusion only intensified.

Grabbing the Elf by the hand, Nil pulled him outside after her, leaving behind a very bored Vidlothiel.

The woman was blushing furiously, as the two made their way to a secluded spot. Lothlorien seemed to be filled with such areas, and this one was quite nice. As the woman sat down, pulling the prince down with her, she noticed that the sun was shining overhead. Apparently, the exposed tree root they were sitting on, was under a parted section of branches and leaves. It gave both occupants a beautiful view of the clear blue sky above them.

"So?" Legolas started, watching the woman carefully. "Care to explain?"

Nil looked up at him and whined slightly, "Do I have to?"

His look of determination, and the set of his jaw, answered the question instead.

"Well..." Ashley began, looking down and suddenly finding her hands very interesting.

Legolas reached out and took her hands in his own, "Tell me."

She sighed, "In our world, saying someone is sexy, or saying any of those things Merry said for that matter, is like saying that you are incredibly handsome or radiant or even beautiful." Ashley looked at him. "Make sense now?"

She half expected that the archer would become embarrassed or thing both girl's had lost their minds.

His reaction, however, was quite the opposite.

Legolas smiled gently, "I have been called that before, though not in the same fashion, and certainly not by someone so straight forward. Most maidens who have vied for my attention in the past, would never have put it so boldly." his smile grew as he noticed Ashley blush once more. "However, it suits your personality and mannerisms to be so openly blunt and honest. The compliments of both you and Vidlothiel were kind, and I thank you for them."

The woman honestly did not know what to say. Nil opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly, she heard someone yelling.

"DANIELLE!"

Ashley pales and looks to Legolas, "She didn't..."

The prince shakes his head slightly, confused. "She did not, what?"

"Oh no... I think Merry just severely ticked off Boromir."

"What?!"

Just then, the two of them see Vidlothiel running by. In her hand, is the Horn of Gondor. Behind her, not far back, is Boromir chasing after her.

"IT'S MINE!" she shouted victoriously with a laugh.

The elder woman nearly fell off the tree root with laughter as she watched her best friend skamper into the nearest climbable tree. Danielle sat there, the Horn of Gondor on her head.

"I am the Queeeeeen of France." Merry laughed, nearly falling from the tree in the process.

Boromir stood under the tree angrily, "Get down here!" he shouted. "That is not a plaything!"

Walking over to Boromir, Ashley looked up into the tree.

"Happy now?!" she shouted up to her friend.

Vid nodded, "I win."

"Why does she want it so badly?" Boromir asked.

By now, Legolas had joined them under the tree, as had all four of the Hobbits.

Merry and Pippin, seeing Danielle having so much fun, quickly climbed into the tree with her.

Ashley shook her head, "She likes it." she replied with a shrug, "Even I can't read her mind all the time."

With a sigh, Boromir looked to Frodo and Sam. "Could one of you climb up there and get it for me?"

Frodo shook his head, "There's no more room. Merry and Pippin are on the only limbs to sit on now."

"Mr. Merry! Mr. Pippin! Could you kindly throw down Mr. Boromir's horn?!" Sam called up.

This only made Danielle laugh harder, especially since both Hobbits in the tree declined the other's request.

Legolas stood behind Nil, his hands on her shoulders. "You could help him."

She nodded, "Yes. I could."

"Are you going to?" the prince replied.

With a mischevious smile, Nil shook her head. "He can fend for himself, this time."

Laughing, Legolas and Ashley walked away, leaving poor Boromir to yelling up into the tree at Danielle.

Moments later however, Nil turned around to see a most amusing sight. Haldir had appeared from seemingly nowhere, scaled the tree, and grabbed Danielle from behind. He physically carried her down from the tree, handing Boromir back his horn.

The hilarity of the look on her friend's pale and scarred face as the Gondorian glared at her, would be in Ashley's mind for all eternity.

* * *

###

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Refer to Chapter 1 for this.

* * *

###

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Fuji the Hobbit:** No way. I plan on getting this story done pretty quickly actually. I've got it all planned out up til the end of this story. The next one is mostly planned out, but getting the _"Extended Edition of ROTK"_ will help a lot with some of the scenes, since they will be tied in with scenes from the 4th story in this series.

**Musicstarlover:** No... it took forever. I was really busy. And no, Galadriel's reaction will most likely not be given because Merry has threatened to kill me if I go into any more detail on her fantasy. Good thing I haven't gone into any of my own fantasies...

**Merry:** Yes, "Sharing" is in this chapter. You know our jokes come into this in one way or another. Plus... there's your beloved "Horn of Gondor" scene that you've been wanting me to write for like... ever! Mellon nin! You must review! I draw from your ideas... you know that!

* * *

###

* * *

**Author's Note:**

3 Reviews...

I had 3 reviews...

Wow...

I really don't feel loved right now...

Kinda depressed...

Yeah...

Oh, btw. The 'Queen of France' comment comes from a hilarious downloadable cartoon called, _"Rejected".

* * *

_

###

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

Legolas sighs as he sits in the chair. He is watching _"Lost"_ for about the tenth time now.

"Nil... are you done yet?" he asks.

The woman shakes her head, "No. I want to figure this show out and thus I need to watch it over and over and over again."

"But, Nil... it is only the fourth episode. How about you try to figure it out AFTER the first seasons?" the prince reasons.

Turning to him, Nil glares. "Why do you want the tv so badly?"

Legolas shrugs, "Because Estel and I were going to watch a movie."

"What movie?"

_"'The Day After Tomorrow'_, if you must know, Nil." Aragorn replies, coming into the living room and sitting on the sofa.

Nileregwen sighs, falling over onto her back on the couch. "Fine... you guys can have it."

"Finally!" Paris replies, falling onto the sofa and smothering Nil.

"Paris!" Nileregwen laughs, pushing him off of her and onto the floor.

He looks up with a smirk. "What? You were comfortable."

This causes both Legolas and Aragorn to laugh.

* * *

###

* * *

**Preview:**

Next time... on_ "A Destined Journey"..._

Ashley and Boromir have a confrontation that no one ever expected... Legolas least of all. How will this effect the Fellowship and it's quest?


	15. Fear No More, The Heat O’ The Sun

**Chapter 15: Fear No More, The Heat O' The Sun

* * *

**

Hey Guys,

This is Merry.

Something terrible has happened. Something that... something that may change everything.

Hear this though.

Bring Ashley back home. Find a way as soon as possible. For if she remains, I fear for her very life.

I will write again soon, if she doesn't.

Laters...

* * *

"Pippy, what are you doing?" 

Ashley looked up from the book she was writing in. A smile came to her face and she held up the tablet, letting her friend see for herself.

"You're writing poetry?" Danielle asked, looking at the other woman as if she were mad.

Nil laughed, "No, Merry. I am writing a Sonnet."

"You do realize that Shakespeare doesn't exist here, right?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, but I'm copying down one of Shakespeare's own works. His eighteenth Sonnet to be precise."

A long moment of silence stretched between the two as Danielle starred down at Ashley and she up at the other.

"Pip... uh... Yeah um... Why?"

With another laugh, Nil set the tablet down in her lap. "Because I am translating it into Elvish."

"Once again with the why?"

Now, exasperated, Ashley rolled her eyes. "Because I thought Legolas would like it."

Danielle nodded as she began to walk off, "Okay, sure. Makes perfect sense. Yeah, alright... sure... just figure out how to grow some pointy ears for him too. I bet he'd like that. Maybe make him dinner one night, that might work. Heck, you could even try killing every Orc in all of Middle-earth. I bet that would impress him." she walked off grumbling, but in good fun.

With a smirk, Ashley picked up the nearest twig and hurled it at her friend.

When Danielle was gone, the woman leaned back against the large tree trunk which she sat before. She smiled, but it was a sad smile. Legolas had told her that morning that he and Aragorn were to speak with the Lord and Lady. He had also mentioned that it might take the entire day and, thus, she would have to amuse herself for an afternoon. All her life Ashley had been able to entertain herself when she was left alone. Now however, those times seemed distant. She had become very used to the Elf's constant presence. In fact, a tinge of fear found her when she realized he was not near her side, not even within shouting distance.

Shaking her head, as if to clear away any melancholy thoughts, Nileregwen went back to her translating.

* * *

Boromir heard it as clear as day. Someone was singing, and in the tongue of the Elves. However, it was not an Elvish voice, this much he knew. For the man also knew that voice quite well and, as he watched the woman from behind a nearby tree, he found his mind wandering in so many different directions. 

_Innas im badhor le na laen calan?_

_Lea daeron bain a daeron fael:_

_Norn gwaewath innas presto muin tuiwath o Lothron,_

_An aen dor panant na estent lu; _

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date;_

The man closed his eyes. He did not know what the words meant, but he felt the love behind them. He felt her emotion carried in her voice, and he knew to whom that love was directed.

Boromir found himself clenching his right hand into a fist. How he hated that Elf, now more than ever. The Elder were supposed to stick to their own kind. They were supposed to care nothing for the troubles of the mortal races of the world. His own father had taught him this so very long ago. Though an alliance once existed between Elves and Men, it had been broken and the races had been forced to keep to themselves. Now however, Boromir felt he had finally found a woman whom he could respect, whom he could love. Yet always that Elf was in the way.

'He is nowhere to be found now.' Boromir thought, watching Ashley once again from his concealed position. 'She would be more open to what I have to say to her.'

Yet, as the man stood there, he realized that he had nothing which to tell her.

_Na luath na born menel hen silai,_

_An na luatha lea thir mallen gwathrenant;_

_An pan bain o bain na lu thinne,_

_Na amarth egor amaren prestiel yr gelir hammad helthant. _

_Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimmed;_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_By chance or nature's changing course untrimmed._

'And what would you say to her, if you had the chance?' Boromir asked himself. 'Would you speak of the fondness you have for her? Perhaps that she has foretold your own demise?'

The Gondorian shook his head. He could not speak of his feelings for her, for they had both acted with anger toward the other. Boromir still felt guilty over his outburst in Rivendell, though he had long ago thought to have overcome that feeling. After everything that had happened since then... the talk in the gardens, their spat in the mountains...

'Could she ever love me?' he found himself thinking. 'She is like no woman I have ever met before. Outspoken and one who speaks her mind... rarely have I seen such a trait in those of Gondor. She can see my faults, yet in her eyes I see forgiveness for those faults.'

Boromir sighed as she continued to sing.

_Dan lin uireb laer u-innas thinna,_

_Egor amanno gerin o hen bain lin garno;_

_Egor innas gur brannon lin revio vi lae lum,_

_Ir vi uireb taieg an lu lin galo: _

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;_

_Nor shall death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_

_When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:_

He watched her now. The woman's eyes were closed. She sang as she reclined against the mighty roots of a great tree. The light breeze ruffled her dark hair, blowing wayward and slightly curly strands across her face. She looked so peaceful, especially in this Elven sanctuary. It was then, Boromir realized, that she looked as if she truly belonged there among the Eldar.

_Sui anann sui adanath innas thuio egor henath innas tirad,_

_Ennasan anann cuiner sen, an sen enno cuaner an le _

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee._

"That was beautiful."

Ashley opened her eyes and found herself starring at the figure of Boromir, not ten feet away. She nodded, sitting up straighter as she watched him.

"Thank you." the woman replied, not much in the mood for conversation.

The Gondorian realized this, but he pressed on anyway. "What did you sing of?" he asked, coming to sit beside her on the grass.

Nil looked at him for a long moment before smiling slightly, "It is a Sonnet by one of the most gifted playrights and poets of all time in my world. A work of Shakespeare which speaks of the beauty of a woman. Or... as I have taken it... the beauty of one immortal."

This sent a shiver of anger down the man's spine, but he said nothing on it. Instead, he continued to listen to her words closely.

"Elven beauty is something that fascinates me." Ashley replied, looking away and out to the trees and dwellings of Lothlorien. "Everything they make... everything they touch... and the Elves themselves... All are beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful things in all the world. Death does not touch them for they are immortal and thus, their beauty will never fade."

"Save that they leave these lands." Boromir replied.

Nil nodded, "Yes, but they leave behind so much beauty for the world of Men."

The man was silent for a long while. He watched her as they sat together upon the grass. The wind picked up a large portion of her hair, blowing it about wildly. She used one hand to hold it back from her face before closing her eyes and breathing deep the wondrous scents of the forest.

"There is much beauty to be found in the world of Men." Boromir replied, not looking to the woman as he spoke.

Ashley's gaze however, found his face as he spoke.

"The great city of Minas Tirith is a wonder of this world." he said, looking back to her. "I would like to show it to you."

The woman shook her head slightly, "I..."

Suddenly, Boromir kissed her. Cupping the side of Nil's face with one hand, he pressed his lips to her own. The kiss lasted for a long time and, when they slowly parted, Ashley found that her eyes were closed. She opened them, starring into the blue gaze of Boromir. Realization of it all began to sink in and she took his hand in her own, removing it from her cheek.

"Boromir, I..."

"Get away from her..."

Both humans looked up, seeing another figure who stood no more than twenty feet away.

Legolas.

Nileregwen looked at him in shock. She realized that standing might make this scene look less horrid for the Elf and she did just that. Boromir came to his feet as well, standing slightly behind the woman.

"Legolas, I can explain. I..."

The prince shook his head. "Get away from her." his quite yet angry whisper sounded once more.

The Elf's eyes were locked with those of the Gondorian, causing him to get extremely uncomfortable. He shifted his stance, a few small beads of perspiration gathering on his brow. Yet, to Boromir's credit, his gaze remained on the prince's own blue eyes.

Ashley took a few steps forward, "Legolas."

When his icy gaze fell on Nil however, it was enough to make the woman gasp.

"I am disgusted..." he replied. "I trusted you, Nil. I trusted you and this is the thanks I get?"

Ashley shook her head, "Legolas no, you've got it wrong. It was just..."

"Just what?!" the archer exploded, glaring at her openly now. "Just what, Nil? Just a kiss? Is that all it is to you? Just another kiss?"

The woman was shocked, "No it..."

"It was my doing, not hers." Boromir spoke, but Legolas held up a hand to silence him.

Shaking his head, the prince's eyes went to the Gondorian once more. "I do not want to hear it."

At this, Legolas turned and began to walk away. Ashley ran up to him, grabbing the Elf by the arm.

"Legolas please... listen to me."

However, this action provoked an automatic response within the warrior. "I said I did not want to hear it!" he cried, turning sharply and slapping the woman hard.

Nil's hold released and she fell to the ground with a cry. She quickly looked up to the Elf abover her, tears welling in her eyes at his harsh action.

Boromir was frozen in place, to shocked to do anything.

As for Legolas, he looked at the woman for a long moment before shaking his head.

"If you ever, EVER, speak to me again..." the Elf however, left the threat unfinished as he turned and fled into the woods.

Looking up from the ground, Ashley put a hand to her red and stinging cheek. Tears spilt from her eyes as she realized what had happened. It did not even register when Boromir knelt next to her. She knew not that he was there. All that the woman could think about was how she had hurt the one person which she fully and completely loved above all others.

The shock of it all was far too much for her now grief stricken mind to stand and, as she lost consciousness, she was dimly aware of a Gondorian captain calling out her name.

_Fear no more the heat o' the sun_

_Nor the furious winters' rages;_

_Thou thy worldly task hast done,_

_Home art gone, and ta'en thy wages._

_All lovers young, all lovers must,_

_Consign to thee and come to dust. _

_-"Cymbeline" (Loreena McKennitt)_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Refer to Chapter 1 for this.

The translated into Elvish song was one of Shakespeare's Sonnets. It was Sonnet #18. The translation of it however, was done by me.

Also, the song used at the end was_ "Cymbeline"_ by Loreena McKennitt. I would like to personally thank the fanfic author Black Hawk for introducing me to this wonderful song.

And, the title of this chapter comes from _"Cymbeline"_ as well. It's also the title of one of Black Hawk's wonderful fanfics!

So thus, I take no credits for anything!

* * *

**Reviews:**

**FujiTheHobbit:** My update issues come from two things. One, I don't have the story already written ahead of time. Two, I have like 3 or 4 stories that I update in rotation, this one included. However, you'll be happy to know that I'm trying to write full stories from now on instead of just flying by the seat of my pants.

**DimidiumVocis:** Well, I got my name from a place called _"The Barrow Downs"._ You just type in your full name and boom! There it is!

**Satiana:** Hahahaha. That's not so bad. You should see me when I laugh at someone else's story... at work... at work in the library... no less. Ai!

**Ashamed:** Awww, thanks! No reason to be ashamed about that.

**Aussiesportstar:** Hehehe, no worries. Sometimes I forget to review on other people's stories. I think I forgot to on Deana's last update, no wait, update before last cause I reviewed for the last one. See, I don't really think Merry would say Legolas was Sexy, but it worked for the story.

**Merry:** Mellon nin!!! I bet you could take Haldir. If you can take a football team, than the Marchwarden of Lorien should be no problem. But... but... the Horn of Gondor is supposed to BE A BAD IDEA! You know this! I know this! Jeff knows this... but let's not go into fitting Orli (car) into tight spaces again, shall we? And yes, mellon nin. I always draw from your reviews. Besides, you keep me in line for updating!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay... do I have anything to say... hmmm...

Nope!

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

Nileregwen yawned, lying on her bed.

"Playing _'The Third Age'_ too late again?" Paris asked, standing in the doorway.

The woman nods, stifling another yawn, "Yeah... that thing's like crack."

"Like what?"

"You know... and addicting drug."

Paris gives her a blank stare.

"Okay fine. That game is like you with women. You can't get enough of women and I can't get enough of this game." Nil pales. "I can't believe I just said that.... I have no life."

Before Paris could respond however, for he really did wish to try and clear his name, Legolas laughed from behind the man.

"You are correct, Nil. You have no life."

"Shut it, Elf-boy." She replied, turning over onto her side and yawning as she clutched her Legolas pillow and blanket tighter. "I'm trying to sleep."

* * *

**Preview:**

What will become of everything now? With Legolas furious and Ashley on the verge of a breakdown, can anything bring the two back together? Enter Aragorn and, while he might not be able to salvage the relationship, he could just put things back into perspective for both of them. However, will Boromir let this stand? Now that he has Legolas mad at Nil, and the woman he loves ready to cry on any shoulder... will he allow Aragorn to try and piece this shattered love back together?

Find out next time on... _"A Destined Journey"!_


	16. Delicate

**Chapter 16: Delicate**

* * *

Hey Guys,  
This is Merry again.  
Sometimes I wonder if Ashley isn't as stubborn as Legolas. Now though, their fight's soured the mood of everyone in the Fellowship. Even Haldir! And Haldir isn't IN the Fellowship.  
One of them needs to apologize, before they both make a big mistake...  
Laters...

* * *

"She hasn't left the room for three days." Danielle said with a sigh, glancing over to Haldir who was sitting next to her.  
The Lorien Elf had returned recently from his boarder patrols, and upon hearing the news of Nileregwen's breakdown, had decided to try and do all that was in his power to help. However, it seemed that the only person, who she would even acknowledge, was her best friend.  
Haldir smiled sadly, "Sometimes people just need time, Vidlothiel." he said. "Time enough to think and to remember what really matters in life."  
"But the only reason she's even here is because of him." The woman replied with another sigh, "She came because she likes him. He started liking her, I think, and they had this thing, you know."  
"No, I… I do not know."  
Danielle laughed slightly, "I think they fell in love in Rivendell, though I'm not one hundred percent sure. But now, all because of stuuuuuuuupid Boromir, everything's screwed up!" she threw her hands into the air in exasperation.  
The Marchwarden thought on that for a long moment before nodding. "So, if I have this correct… Nileregwen and Legolas love one another, but because of something that the Gondorion did, they no longer care for the other… Correct?"  
"Yeah… More or less."  
Haldir laughed, "But that is absurd!" When Danielle glared at him, he explained. "Elves experience emotions far more strongly than humans. We can not simply give up love over something as trivial as… What exactly did Boromir do?"  
"He kissed her."  
"Oh well… Still... We do not simply give up love for something as trivial as a kiss." Haldir continued, "I think that Thranduilion is simply angry. He has the temper of his father sometimes, and the hard headedness that accompanies it. Give him time and he will return to his senses. He will realize the error of what he has done."  
Danielle sighed once more, "Well… I wish someone would tell Ash that."  
"Perhaps I will." Another voice spoke up.  
Both the Lorien Elf and the woman turned to regard Aragorn in surprise. He had come upon them without making a sound, something rare in humans, though easily done by the fostered son of Lord Elrond.  
"Someone has to talk some sense into both her and Legolas… And I think I would rather start with Nil." The Ranger continued, walking past them and toward the treetop chamber that had been given to the two women.  
Danielle smirked, but she shook her head. When Haldir asked her what was so funny, her smile only grew.  
"Aragorn has more guts than I thought."

* * *

Legolas sighed, looking up at the sky with a wistful smile. He was recalling his home and comparing it to the haven that he now rested in. The Elven prince was happy, content… Until, that is, he thought of Nileregwen and the man from Gondor.  
'_Curse Boromir!'_ Legolas thought, his hands automatically clenching into fists. _'It is all his fault! He is the one who forced Nil to betray me! He has been the problem all long!'_ The archer sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back against the trunk of the tree that he resided in. _'I wish he had never come to Rivendell. In fact…'_ and this thought nearly caused tears of anger and grief to spring to the archer's eyes. _'Perhaps it would have been better if Nil had never come back with me as well…'

* * *

_

_We might kiss when we are alone  
__When nobody's watching  
__I might take you home  
__We might make out when nobody's there  
__It's not that we're scared  
__It's just that it's delicate

* * *

_

"Go away, Aragorn."  
The man stopped walking immediately. He had taken great care to enter as silently as possible. However, it appeared that the woman was much more attuned to her surroundings than he had thought.  
"Nil, I only..."  
"I said to go away." the woman replied, her voice as cold as the chill of a winter's breeze.  
Aragorn sighed slightly. He could not see the girl, for she apparently sat in the corner of the balcony. It was a place that from the Ranger's current position, was completely blocked from view.  
"Ashley, at least listen to what I have to say. I want to know the truth behind what happened yesterday. I highly doubt that what Boromir told me was the entire truth."  
There was a slight rustle as, from the balcony, appeared Nileregwen. Her hair was down, barely passing her shoulders and her frame was wrapped within a soft blanket.  
The Ranger noticed something in her hand, a book of sorts, but his attention was diverted when she began to speak.  
"I betrayed Legolas' trust. What more truth do you need than truth?" she asked, her tone still icy. "I love him, and yet I embraced another. What more do you want!"  
Aragorn placed his hands at his sides, giving the woman a pleading gesture to listen to him.  
"Ashley, Legolas is an Elf, and the Firstborn are very serious when it comes to the subject of love. In all their immortal lives they take but..."  
"But one partner, one love, and in Legolas' case... one wife." Nil interrupted. "I know the ways of the Eldar, Estel."  
The man nodded, "Then you understand his reaction and his feelings?"  
Ashley was silent for a long while. She turned slightly, one hand going absently to her red and still stinging cheek, as she looked out at the forest beyond the balcony.  
"I understand." the woman whispered as tears came to her eyes, "But that does not mean that I must accept it, nor that... that I am happy with it."  
Aragorn nodded, coming to stand next to the woman. "Please, Nil... Tell me what happened."  
Her own brown eyes met the man's grey ones and she nodded.  
With a smile, the man turned slightly, "But first, you are going to eat something. Understand."  
A sigh escaped Ashley as she nodded once more, "Yes, mother." She remarked, rolling her eyes and causing the Ranger to laugh.

* * *

_So why did you fill my sorrows  
__With the words you've borrowed  
__From the only place that you've known  
__And why did you sing Hallelujah  
__If it means nothing to you  
__Why did you sing with me at all?

* * *

_

Nil picked at her plate, moving bits and pieces of lettuce here and there. She sighed, shaking her head in remembrance, for her mind was nowhere near focused on the lunch before her. The color of the vegetable only served to remind her of the one name in all Middle-earth that she could not forget. The woman felt the tears begin to well in her eyes at simply the mere thought. Hastily, she pushed the plate away and looked up at the man sitting across from her.  
"You need to eat." Aragorn said, indicating the plate before her.  
Nileregwen shook her head, "I don't feel like it." She stated with a sigh.  
The man replied with a sigh of his own. He looked at her for a long moment before standing and taking a few steps away from the small table.  
"Then now is the time for you to tell me." Aragorn said, turning to face her. "I am concerned for your health, yes, but I think you would feel better after letting me… letting someone, anyone, know what truly happened."  
Nil sighed, "You win." She admitted. "I'll tell you, but it won't change anything. It won't help."  
Aragorn nodded, "I know, but as the leader of this fellowship, I have the right to know."  
With yet another sigh, the woman dove into the details.  
"I was singing, well translating to be more specific. I mean I… there was this poem I really like and I was singing it in Elvish after I translated it. So I wasn't really paying any attention to my surroundings or to what was going on and…"  
"Nil." The Ranger interrupted. "This is not your fault."  
She nodded, "Right… Sorry." Then she plowed ahead once more. "Well and then out of nowhere, Boromir just… just appeared. We were talking and it wasn't so bad, but then he changed the subject." Her eyes locked with those of the Ranger. "I'm sure you've heard it before. That 'Mortals and Elves don't mix' speech and all."  
Aragorn nodded, "Many times before actually. Once even from Legolas himself." The man replied with a slight smile.

* * *

_We might live like never before  
__When there's nothing to give  
__Well how can we ask for more?  
__We might make love  
__In some sacred place  
__The look on your face is delicate

* * *

_

"I mean, it wasn't really that speech… But I was telling him how the beauty of Elven crafts inspires me. I think it should inspire every person in all of Middle-earth, not just the Elves themselves." She sighed, "But Boromir tells me that there is beauty to be found in the works of Men, and this I do believe. I have seen sights that… that you could never have dreamed of, Aragorn. In my world… There is so much beauty. Skyscrapers, buildings that can be over a thousand feet high, no matter how crammed together they are, are in essence a work of beauty. There are huge bridges, some that span for over four thousand feet. And there is even a gigantic wall in one country that is over twelve hundred leagues long and as tall as any fortress." Nil smiled slightly, standing as she spoke, "That and so much more exist in my world, and I've no doubt that such wonders lie in Middle-earth as well, and some made, not by Elven hands, but by the hands of mortal men." But the woman's smile faded as she spoke once more. "He told me he wanted to show me the glory of Minas Tirith… and… and then he kissed me. Before I could say anything, he kissed me. And… Aragorn, Legolas was watching. We didn't know. He… He was so angry…" she blinked, trying to hold back her tears as she turned away. "He… He yelled at me, at Boromir… and he… I never thought he would but, he slapped me. But I'd never betray him… I'd… I'd never…"  
It was too late, tears found their way to Nileregwen's eyes before she could do anything. Her back was to Aragorn, but the woman's abrupt stop in speaking had alerted him to her tears.  
She found that she was hugging herself, tears slipping silently down her cheeks, unchecked. When Ashley felt the man behind her, she wanted to turn and let her barriers down before him. There were so many things she wanted to tell Aragorn, things that the woman knew he would understand. But something within her remained stoic, and she could not bring herself to face him.  
Only when she felt the Ranger's hands on her shoulders, did she turn to him. Her eyes were red from crying, and the sight nearly broke Aragorn's heart. She had not done anything wrong, not really. Yet, he knew Legolas, perhaps better than anyone, and he knew his stubbornness. The Elf had never been in love. It was all new territory for him. He was reacting the only way he knew how… emotionally and rash.  
"It will be alright." Aragorn told her, looking down into her teary brown eyes.  
Nil nodded slightly, but couldn't keep the emotions at bay any longer. As much as her pride hated it, she felt comfortable with the man before her. With nowhere else to turn, the woman let herself fall into the man's embrace and cry.  
Aragorn held her gently, resolving then and there to right the situation. Ashley and Legolas loved each other more than either of them realized, the Ranger could see that plainly. If something was not done… they would make a terrible mistake…

* * *

_So why did you fill my sorrows  
__With the words you've borrowed  
__From the only place that you've known  
__And why did you sing Hallelujah  
__If it means nothing to you  
__Why did you sing with me at all?

* * *

_

"You need to rest, Nil."  
The woman nodded slightly, still leaning against the anchor that was Aragorn. She was confused, distraught, and afraid. Afraid, not only of the possibility of having to face Boromir again, but of seeing Legolas as well.  
"It is late." The Ranger's voice whispered.  
Nil blinked, pulling back slightly and looking up at the man. "Please… I…"  
"You do not feel comfortable by yourself?" Aragorn asked.  
She nodded sheepishly. "I… I'm afraid that if Boromir finds me, he may upset me even more by trying to win my love now that Legolas is angry. And…"  
"And you are also afraid of Legolas." It was not a question, but a statement.  
Ashley sighed, "I know it sounds silly…"  
"Not at all." Aragorn replied with a slightly sad half smile. "Come. I will watch over you tonight. Vidlothiel is going to spend the evening in the camp, talking with the Hobbits, I believe. You shall be fine. I will let no harm come to you."  
The woman nodded, turning to get into bed. It was indeed late, just past midnight, and she did feel awfully tired. As Ashley fell asleep, she saw Aragorn, sitting in a chair between her bed and the balcony. He had his pipe out, looking like he was ready for an all night watch, with his feet propped up on another chair.  
As the cool wind blew through the balcony curtains, the sounds of the night, and the strange yet comforting smell of pipe weed, lulled the woman to sleep.  
Outside however, a pair of blue eyes watched all that happened within the room. Those eyes, while full of hurt and anger, were also filled with a glint of sadness and longing.  
'_What have I done?'_ Legolas asked himself as he took up his own vigil outside the tree house.

* * *

_So why did you fill my sorrows  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place that you've known  
And why did you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why did you sing with me at all?_

_-"Delicate" by Damien Rice_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:**

Please refer to chapter 1 for this.  
Also, the song _"Delicate"_ is by Damien Rice and from his album, _"O"_. It can also be heard during the end of one of the episodes of the hit tv series, _"LOST"_, starring Dominic Monaghan as Charlie Pace.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**brownie24:** Well, they "technically" got together back in Rivendell, during one of the Elven late night musical times. There was singing and dancing and, well, they just clicked. Since then, they've been "together" but not. Legolas has looked after her even more, and been a bit overprotective of her around Boromir, and vice versa. As for the slapping... yeah... Legolas is gonna get the jolt of his life in a few chapters. Just wait. You'll see.

**Coolio02:** Oh, they might get back together. Or they might not. It all depends on the future choices of a certain Elf and Human woman. Depending on what they do, will depend on the ending of this 4 part series. And TRUST me... Things can ALWAYS take a turn for chaos when I'm at the helm. MWAHAHA!

**Ms. Unknown:** Well, it's good to hear from you. The review I mean. And yes, he did. That mean mean Legolas.

**aussiesportstar:** Oh yes, Ash's life's going to be in danger quite a bit here to come. My first fave, as you probably know, was Boromir (Sean Bean is my hero!) but he died so I needed a NEW favorite, which happened to be the next blond in line. That, and Orli's damn sexy.

**Satiana:** Think of Boromir as having an Eowyn complex. Eowyn was in love with Aragorn and she got all weepy and stuff, but eventually moved on to Faramir. I adore Faramir as well actually. And... well... Nil's gonna meet Faramir in the 4th story. That should be interesting... MWAHAHA!

**ClaMiAl:** Toodles... My friend Amy (also the Amy of the stories) says Toodles. I made it into two because Merry got angry that it was like 30 chapters. She said that I should have just written an entire story in Rivendell thus, that's why I split it up. It's actually a 4 part series, with parts 2, 3, and 4 focusing on the stuff that happened in the books (and a bit more).

**pqhale6:** Oh of course I'm interested in Orli. I mean, my High School math teacher, PROPS TO MR. PIPPIN, called me "Bloom-Stalker" all through my senior year of HS. In fact, I saw him just last weekend when I went back to visit the homestead and he called me that again... and "Brat". I'm still trying to figure that one out. Hehehe. But here's the update. I guess I just had to be in the right mood to finish it.

**Chicky Poo:** It's a book! SWEET! I'll always continue. It just may take me a while... Hehe...

**rogue-greenleaf001:** I know I know. And I feel bad about making you guys wait. But I was moving and I kept getting other ideas and I just wasn't in the mood, emotionally, to write this chapter. Now I'm too tired to care what mood I'm in and I figured it just needed to be over and done with.

**Lisa:** Oh! What would ya do? Just curious for angsty ideas for the future here.

**nilimade:** Well thankies. And here's what happens next!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I um... don't really have anything to say. I moved and got a puppy and a new job so I've been busy. Plus, I've been RPing overtime on Gaia (my LOTR RPG, my SW RPG, and my PotO RPG) so... I just kinda wasn't in the mood to update. Now though, I'm like, "Mood be damned!" so yeah.  
Oh and the skyscraper I was referring to is the Empire State Building. The bridge I was referring to is the Golden Gate Bridge. I got the info about heights and lengths, as well as the length of the Great Wall of China and the conversion of miles into leagues, from doing a Google search. Apparently there's 3.45 miles in a league.

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

Nil sighed, looking out the window, "I'm tired."  
Legolas, who was sitting on the widowsill beside her, sighed as well. "Go update."  
"Why? You don't want me to update anything, remember. You and Aragorn are on strike." she replied angrily.  
The Elf looked to her, "Well yes, I know, but Paris isn't. Go use him, or Balian. I know he's around here somewhere. Will even. None of them would go on strike with us."  
"Balian and Will went to Caliches for ice cream and Paris is out with some hot Elf chick from Legendary Frog's LOTR videos."  
"Ah... so you're bummed because you don't have a date or a place to be?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
With a laugh, the Elf put an arm around her shoulders. "Well then, we'll just have to keep one another company."  
"Legolas, you're being nice again."  
"I know."  
"And it's creepy."  
"I know."  
Nil smiled, hugging him. "I like it when you're nice."

* * *

**Preview:**

Now that Aragorn has thrown himself into the middle of the mix, what will possibly happen? Legolas feels bad about what he's done, yet he's too stubborn to admit it. Boromir thinks that he can now win Nil's heart. And poor Nileregwen just wants to be left alone. What will happen to this Fellowship of ten... err... nine?

Find out next time on... _"A Destined Journey"_!


	17. Anyone Know How To Row A Boat?

**Chapter 17: Anyone Know How To Row A Boat?**

* * *

_Hey guys,_

_Once again, this is Merry._

_I've just been hanging out with the Hobbits and having a good time in general... except for the stubbornness surrounding Ash and Leggy._

_Aragorn's trying to talk some sense into them both, which I have to commend him for. Facing an angry Elf AND angry woman... the man's either got guts, or a death wish._

_Haldir thinks everything'll be fine soon, which I have to agree with him._

_I mean, how long can they REALLY stay mad at one another?_

_Laters..._

* * *

"How is she?"

Aragorn did not even turn toward the sound, instead, he set his pipe down on his knee. "Better."

The shadowed figure stepped carefully into the room from the balcony. He kept his distance from the bed and the Ranger, not wanting to startle the sleeping woman.

"You want me to forgive her... do you not?" Legolas asked, his blond hair looking white in the moonlight.

With a shrug, the human leaned back in his chair. "That, mellon nin, is up to you and you alone. However, I would honestly rather the two of you made up, simply for the fact that we ARE going to Mordor. Ill feelings between you two could endanger the mission."

"You need not impose upon me the urgency of our errand." Legolas replied, his blue eyes flashing. "And to think that my feelings would get in the way is ridiculous, Aragorn. Have I EVER given you reason to doubt me on the battlefield?"

"Have you ever acted this way?" Aragorn shot back.

The prince's resulting glare would have been enough to send most mortal men cowering. "It will NOT affect my abilities to think clearly OR to fight, Aragorn, and you now that." he spoke, voice cold with no room for arguments. "Let us drop this before it becomes a bigger issue than it already is."

"Where have you been?" the man ventures to ask before the Elf departed.

Turning slightly, the prince replied quickly, "Showing our Dwarven friend that not all Elves are as evil as his kind imagines."

Before the ranger could reply however, Legolas had leapt off the balcony and into the trees beyond. The Elf was gone from the man's complete vision mere seconds later.

A sigh escaped the human, but before he whispered to the darkness beyond, "Then he has been some comfort for the pain I see clearly reflected in your eyes?"

* * *

"Oh! Look at this!"

Danielle's gaze found Pippin, who was literally hopping up and down in excitement.

"Well, what is it?" Merry asked, coming to stand behind the younger Hobbit.

"Don't know."

At this, his cousin cuffed him on the back of his head. In the distraction, Merry snatched up the object, examining it carefully.

"Looks like a leaf."

Laughter came from behind the two. Both turned to find Danielle giggling at them.

"What's so funny?" the Brandybuck demanded.

"It's a pin."

Peregrin frowned, "Pin?"

"For your cloaks... err... the cloaks you're going to get today." Danielle replied with a mischievous grin. "We all have one. Merry, yours is on your sleeping pallet."

"Oh yeah, she knows stuff too..." Pippin whispered, glancing at his cousin before snatching the leaf clasp out of Merry's hands

The elder Hobbit hurried over to where he had been sleeping, finding an identical one laying on his pillow.

"Why cloaks?" Merry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Danielle waved the comment away, "Oh, that's easy. Cause the cloaks will hide you from the eyes of enemies. You just drape them over your heads and BOOM! No more Hobbit! Course you have to remain perfectly still." she smirked, looking to the young Took, "And that goes double for you, Pip."

"No, it goes triple."

All three looked up, Danielle perhaps the most surprised.

"Ash... you're here, I mean... you're not..."

The woman smiled, "I know. I'm not in our room anymore. I'm feeling better actually."

Both Merry and Pippin smiled at the news.

"That's great!" Merry spoke up.

"Better'n great!" Pippin added.

Danielle stood, walking over to her friend, "So um... are you guys on good terms?"

"No, but it's okay. Really." Ashley replied with a smile, though it was clearly forced. "There's more important things at stake here, remember?"

Her friend sighed, "Yeah... Oh! I guess you know we're leaving Lorien today."

"Said goodbye to Haldir yet?"

A slight blush came into the other girl's cheeks. "Actually, yeah. I did. Well, not really goodbye. Umm... Ash... Do you think that um..."

"I know." the woman spoke quickly. "I've been worried about that too... We can't tell what's going to happen by the book or by the movie... why I've no idea. But if he DOES end up there... I'm locking him away in the Glittering caves."

"You'd best!" Danielle replied in warning. "He's not supposed to die." her whisper could not be overheard by the Hobbits. "He's too nice to die."

"You mean too hott."

The blush deepened, but Danielle quickly turned away, looking back to the Hobbits. "Soooooooo..." she spoke, trying to change the subject. "You guys need to get your sleeping pallets rolled up. We're moving out!"

Her friend's actions caused Nil to laugh before she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up and over, the woman smiled.

"Mae govannan, Haldir."

"What in arda were you two talking about me for?" he asked.

Both Nileregwen and Vidlothiel deadpanned.

"We uh..."

"We were just..."

They looked from one another then back to Haldir.

"Um... if you end up going to Helm's Deep... don't go." Danielle suddenly spoke up.

"Merry!" a hit on the back of Vid's head was all the warning she got. "You're not supposed to..."

"But it doesn't matter!" the younger woman shot back, looking to Ashley in surprise. "I mean, does it HONESTLY change the outcome?"

"Well um... no... it doesn't... BUT STILL!"

"Calm down you two." Haldir's voice came, penetrating their argument. "So you two do not want me going to Helm's Deep, correct?"

"Yeah, cause something horrible will happen if you do. You and your brothers need to stay put."

Ashley sighed, looking to her friend, "You do realize that they'll end up fighting anyway, right? Gladden Fields, remember?"

"Oh hell..." Danielle replied with a frown. "But Tolkien never said what happened as a result of that except that..."

Quickly, Nil's hands were over Vid's mouth, keeping her from spilling any more secrets.

Haldir laughed, "You two certainly are strange humans." he spoke with a smile. "Look, I promise to NOT go to Helm's Deep AND to be extra careful until Sauron is defeated. Alright?"

Both girls nodded.

"Good, then you had best get going. The Lady Galadriel wishes to see the Fellowship off, and the four of you," his eyes went to Merry and Pippin as well, "Are late."

"Grab your packs!" Ashley shouted to the Hobbits, "To the river!"

* * *

"Do you know how to row a boat?"

"No, I thought you did..."

"I've never been on a boat before!"

"Well, don't freakin out at me about it! Now what'll we do?"

Ashley sighed, looking at the oar in her hands. "No idea..."

"Look, maybe we should just change with."

"And you think the Hobbits can row? Or that Gimli's ever been in a boat. He's a Dwarf, Merry, he doesn't do boats well."

Danielle frowned, "Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing. Maybe I can in the boat with Merry, Pippin, and Boromir, and you could go with Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn."

"I thought you..."

"I'm not even going to think about suggesting you get in a boat with Boromir." Danielle said with a smile.

Ashley returned the smile, "Hannon le... But still! Neither of us can row a boat, man!"

"Well, we'll just have to learn, and fast."

"Are you two ready yet?"

Both girls looked to their left, seeing Aragorn start rowing his boat out into the water.

"Um... yeah. Sure." Ashley replied, having to elbow the younger woman to keep her from revealing the fact that they had no earthly idea what they were doing.

Aragorn watched them for a moment before nodding, "Then follow us. This should take the greater part of the day."

"Oh hell..." Nil heard the girl behind her whisper... earning her yet another elbow.

"Look, it can't be that hard."

"Except that the actors who PLAYED these people had to be taught how to do it." Danielle replied angrily. "You've seen the footage! You've heard the stories!"

Ashley sighed, "I know, but we've got no other choice. Besides, I've already had to use a sword and I'd never done that before." she spoke, confidence coming to her at the mere thought, "We can do this if we work together and put our minds to it."

"We're gonna sink... I just know it... We're sooooo going to sink..."

Without another word, the Fellowship set off down the river Anduin. Only the two women knew what lay in store for the small band as the water took them farther and farther from the safe lands of Lorien.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Please Refer to Chapter 1 for this...

* * *

**Reviews:**

**The White Masque:** Yeah, I updated. Took long enough to find the inspiration. I plan on trying to get this story finished soon actually and move onto more... angsty things (like part III).

**brownie24:** See, I know what Legolas did was a bit rash, but I honestly don't fault him for it. I don't think Nil does either, but she just doesn't want to mess with an angry Elf. Who would?

**Chicky Poo:** Bug away, it usually makes me update faster. Once again, Legolas was just acting out of inexperience really. Poor Elf's confused and distraught.

**ashley:** Hehehe, you'll have to wait for that answer for a while I'm afraid. I think it'll be about the middle of Part III before anything between them is resolved or not.

**Elf-Lalaith:** Thanks very much!

**ILoveLegolas!Ddrool:** Thanks ever so... your name was hard to type... hehehehe.

**Satiana:** Oh hell yes that had to hurt. Which is why her cheek was still red when Aragorn talked to her. And the entire thing with Boromir... it'll be resolved but not really in the way any of you think... MWAHAHAHA!

**Artanis Calmcacil:** Will do!

**Reiko x 3:** And... that comment warrents no comment from me. Bad idea making a comment like that to a Republican... who was born and raised in the same city...

**smartbanana:** Thanks so much! When I started it out, it was just a crazy idea. I never thought this many people would read it since usually Mary-Sueish fanfics aren't popular.

**childoftheking:** Hehehe, I think everyone's pissed at Legolas (except me) right now. Oh I always continue my stories... though it may take a REALLY long time for inspiration to strike. Danielle has a big role, Boromir has to die (must follow canon after all), and Nil's fate will be a surprise to all!

* * *

**Author's Note**

Been busy, as usual, but I'm really sick today so I thought I'd finall update something.  
Got a few new websites and updates to my profile. I've also got a myspace account where you can get links to ALL of my websites and fanfiction. Just search for LegolasLover2003ashley hotmail . com (just leave out the spaces).

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

Nileregwen sighs, glancing over to the sofa where Legolas is currently sleeping.  
"Wakey wakey..." she whispers, wondering if he'll even respond.  
As thought, there was no response.  
"ARAGORN! I thought I told you not to let him party so hard!"  
The human smirks, "Not my fault."  
"But you took him to Juarez! What did you think would happen!" Nil retorts angrily. "And you did the same to poor Paris as well! Both of them are out cold, ESTEL!"  
"They will be fine, I assure you." the ranger replies with an even bigger smile. "Besides, they deserved some fun."  
"True... but still! Now I can't get their help because they're both unconscious!"

* * *

**Preview:**

The Fellowship is off once more, heading quickly toward Amon Hen and the Falls of Rauros! What dangers await them there... as if you guys didn't already know! Will Legolas' confused emotions get in the way? Will Nil try and prevent the death of Boromir or watch as the man is slaughtered by Orcish arrows? Why the heck is Vidlothiel still around?

Find out next time on... _"A Destined Journey"_!


	18. Parth Galen, Amon Hen, Disaster Strikes!

**Chapter 18: Parth Galen... Amon Hen... The High Seat... Disaster Strikes!**

* * *

_Hey guys, _

_Merry here again!  
_

_I thought I told you guys that Ash needed to come home!_

_She's all indecisive and crap!_

_We were talking in the boat today, and she doesn't know if she wants to alter Middle-earth history by saving Boromir or not._

_Not like the man deserves it._

_Arrogant prick._

_If she saves Boromir, it may... you know... do that whole 'fabric of space and time' ripping thing..._

_NOT A GOOD IDEA!_

_Get her out of here before she screws things up!_

_Laters..._

* * *

"We should leave now." 

Danielle looked up from the fire. She had been helping Merry and Pippin roast some meat... and accidentally lost track of time.

The group had put their boats in at Amon Hen. Finding rest and refreshment were their goals. When night came, they would continue their journey. As of that moment though, Vidlothiel figured that everyone was just glad to get out of those damned boats.

Ash and herself had had quite the time trying to keep up with the more experienced Legolas, Aragorn, and Boromir. Neither girl knew how to row a boat in the first place, and after the first night, it had become quite apparent. Both woman had collapsed in exhaustion. The next morning, Aragorn had shown them a few pointers on boat maneuvering.

Now however, Vid's attention was solely on the two from the North. She knew what they talked about... and the knowledge that it had come upon them already threw her off a bit. To the side of the small fire stood Aragorn, conversing quietly with Legolas. Seeing this, Danielle looked around quickly...

But Ashley was nowhere to be found.

Aragorn shook his head, "Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me." Legolas sighed. "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near." his gaze turned to the man at his side. "I can feel it."

"Shit..." Vidlothiel whispered, throwing down the small plate she held and taking off into the trees just as Gimli began to complain about the Emyn Muil.

Legolas noticed the woman's hurried movements. Picking up his bow, the Elf followed.

* * *

"FRODO!" 

"Stop it, Boromir!" Ashley cried out, grabbing the man by his shoulders and trying to pull him away from the frightened Hobbit. "The Ring can't save Gondor! It's evil! It..."

"Get off!" the man shouted, flinging the woman to the ground.

Turning however, he found that Frodo had disappeared. Rage burned in Boromir's eyes. Quickly he scanned the surrounding area.

"I see your mind. You will take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the Halflings!"

Ashley hands tangled into Boromir's cloak and, pulling, the man fell to the ground.

"Damn it, Boromir!" the woman shouted, standing over him. "Can't you get it through that thick head of yours?! The Ring wants to destroy everything! Sauron wants to destroy everything! THEY ARE ONE IN THE SAME!"

Staring up at her, Boromir winced, his betraying a strange confusion. "What have I done?"

Ashley sighed, "Made a royal ass of yourself is what you've done. Come on. We've got Uruk-Hai to battle."

"What?" The Gondorian stood, looking about as if the foul creatures would burst from the trees at that moment. "What in the Abyss are..."

"Don't ask, just get your sword and come on." she replied, rushing off back toward camp.

* * *

"Where is she?!" Legolas shouted, his eyes glancing to the woman who fought nearby. 

Danielle shrugged, holding a sword in front of her as if she feared that she would cut herself. "Look, I tried to find her, no luck. I'm not good with Middle-earth geography, Legolas! She went after Frodo." The women sighed, 'And Boromir.' she added silently to herself.

The battle waged about them and soon both Gimli and Aragorn joined in the melee.

At least... until the Horn of Gondor sounded.

* * *

"SHIT!" 

Boromir turned, glancing to Nileregwen as she cleaved the arm from one of the attacking Uruk-Hai. "Do you..." the man began to ask, until he was interrupted by a very frustrated Ashley.

"I can handle myself!" she shouted at him. "Just make sure you protect the Hobbits!"

Not far behind them, both Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks at anything ugly that moved. Their small daggers in hand, the Halflings were quite the sight to behold.

"We canna keep doin' this fereva!" Pippin shouted, looking around for another rock.

Merry tossed his cousin a large stone, "We can't give up either!"

More Uruk-Hai began to flood the scene. Boromir's Horn sounded, rising up the alarm... but sadly, it also drew more enemies to their location.

"Damn it, Legolas... Where are you?" Ashley wondered, ducking another swing and shoving her sword deep into the Uruk-Hai's gut. "Boromir! Problem!" she shouted, having noticed that there were archers assembling atop the hill.

Dropping her sword, Nileregwen brought her bow to bear, notching an arrow to the string. She aimed at the nearest archer, making sure to allow Boromir to cover her as she fired.

The Uruk-Hai was dead before it hit the ground.

"More archers!" Boromir shouted.

Ashley sighed, notching another arrow. "I haven't even killed all the first yet!" but her aim was suddenly obscured, for she swung her bow to mark one of the foul creatures that was coming up at Boromir from behind.

The arrow flew true, hitting the Uruk-Hai before Boromir could even turn. The man glanced behind him, nodding his thanks to the woman.

Nil smiled, reaching for another arrow... when she suddenly paled.

Lurtz.

"BOROMIR!"

But her shout was not quick enough, she knew. The man looked back at her, only to see the woman rushing him from behind. Ashley could see the huge Uruk-Hai aim. He would fire in mere moments.

"GET DOWN!" the woman cried out before slamming into Boromir.

She succeeded in knocking the man to the ground...

But then collapsing in agony, a scream escaping her and one hand going to the pain, only to find a black fletched arrow sticking from her shoulder.

Boromir glanced at her for a moment before taking up his sword and cutting down the nearest Uruk-Hai. The foul creatures swarmed the area, intending to take their opponents in the chaos of Nil's wound.

But she knew it then...

All was lost.

Lurtz was readying another arrow, aiming it straight at Boromir's chest. She tried to cry out, to warn him, but no sound came.

Then Ashley heard it... the sickening thud. Boromir's body jerked. For a moment the man stopped, glancing down at the woman before resuming his frantic fight.

Merry and Pippin were beside her now, throwing what debris they could at the nearby Uruk-Hai.

"You alright?" Pippin asked.

His cousin punched him in the shoulder, "Do you think she's alright?"

"Merry... Pip... You have to run..." the woman spoke, pushing herself up to stand.

One hand over her injury, Nileregwen readied herself. She picked up her sword, leveling it toward the nearest Uruk-Hai.

Barely able to defend herself, the woman somehow managed to kill the foul creature... but more were coming.

So many more.

Another sickening thud reached her ears, followed by a third. Ashley's eyes went to the man who now knelt in the leaves, gasping for breath.

Boromir was dying.

Falling to her knees herself, Nil reached out a hand, trying to keep Boromir upright with her strength.

"No! No! I didn't want this to happen! I..."

"But you knew." Boromir whispered as Uruk-Hai swarmed the area behind them.

Ashley looked at the man in confusion. "I..."

"You knew. Just as you knew Gandalf's fate."

She nodded. "I did... but I wanted to change yours..."

Boromir managed a weak smile. "Forgive me... I could not protect you... I could not protect the Hobbits..."

"No." Ashley smiled in return. "I couldn't find another way. You're an honorable man, Boromir... even if you are a bit stubborn. I..."

But suddenly Nil cried out in pain. One of the passing Uruk-Hai grabbed her by the hair, the evil creature began pulling, dragging a still struggling Nileregwen after it.

"NIL!" Boromir called out, trying to rise.

All of his strength left him however, as not only Ashley disappeared with the Orc horde... but Merry and Pippin as well.

* * *

**TBC... **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Please Refer to Chapter 1 for this...

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Merry: ** Mellon nin! I updated! You're always around. You should know this by now. Remember... you're going with Frodo and Sam. You'd be surprised how many people think you're wonderful in this story. Hehehe. And, due to your generosity, mellon nin, I do plan on visiting you during Spring Break. You're so my hero, Merry! You are the Queen of France... err... of Grobanites! Yes, Nil still does have her cd player. I just may make you steal it!

**Reiko x 3: ** (blinks in confusion) wtf?

**daiguiri: ** It hasn't ended. It've still got 2 more stories planned after this one dealing with this whole Into Middle-earth thing.

**nights rain: **Well, Boromir does die... so there's some consolation there.

**childoftheking:** Hehehe, here ya go!

**Satiana: ** I'll keep writing til it's all done, damn it! I just get distracted easily...

**alfalfa: ** You probably found it on my homepage. If it was called "In The Depths of Mirkwood" then yeah, that's my website. I haven't put up many fanfics on it lately. I may get bored over the Christmas Break and do that! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you stick with me! Go check out some of my other stuff too, if you feel the want for some more Leggy. P.S. No, they don't... thanks largely to Aragorn.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Wow... it took me like 6 months to update! Basically school got in the way... as did a massive 90+ page screenplay that I had to write. If you enjoyed Legede from my other stories, he's the main character, only it's a world of my own. You can check it out sometime soon over at FictionPress... at least I think I'll have it up... if they allow screenplays that is.

Another semester of college is over for me. So I should get more time to write. Next semester I'll be taking 12 hours again. Adaptive Screenplay with Jason (he's an awesome teacher. Our final consisted of turning in our screenplays, then going to a Microbrewery and having a pint!), Shakespeare II, Anthropology, and Japanese 212 (4th semester of Japanese). I'm an English major, as many of you guessed, but I still have some random basics, like Anthropology to get out of the way (I think that's my only basic left actually).

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

Nil sighs as she sits back in the chair. "OW!" the woman turns slightly, putting a hand on her back."Ribs giving you trouble again?"  
"Hai... itai desu ne..." she whines, glancing over to see Legolas sitting behind her. "Demo... why have you decided to be so nice lately, ne? You even let me write that short story for that contest... and I was mean to your fragile little mind." she smiles innocently.  
Legolas smirks, "Yes well... I have not been much help lately, especially with that screenplay, and I thought..."  
"RAISTLIN!"  
Both Nil and Legolas hear a loud crash. The two look to the door, wondering wtf is going on. Suddenly there's a cloud of smoke and Paris falls through the doorway.  
"Oh don't tell me..." Nil sighs.  
Legolas laughs. "Paris picked on the mage again, did he not?"  
"I think so. RAISTLIN MAJERE! GET... oh..." Raistlin appears in front of Nil before she can yell anymore. "Why do you always have to put him to sleep?"  
"Aragorn was gracious enough to show me where I could purchase my spell components." Raistlin replies with a slight smile. "And that which I need for my tea and.."  
Nil's eyes light up. "TEA? Hey! You should make me some too!"  
"You already made yours, remember? There is a bag of it up in the pantry. Burdock, Coltsfoot, Angelica, Mullien, Orange and Lemon peel. You mixed it up last month." Raistlin say, turning to leave the room.  
"Oh yeah... Hey, Legolas! You want some tea?" Nil asks, standing with some help from the Elf.  
Legolas nods, "Of course."

* * *

**Preview:**

The Fellowship has truly ended... but what has become of Nileregwen and the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin? What will Legolas' reaction be to the taking of people who are close to him... some closer than he wants to admit. Boromir's death reveals the location of their lost companions... but are all of them as lost as the Three Hunters believe?Meanwhile, Vidlothiel finds out that Sam is quite heavy for a Hobbit as she treks with Frodo and Master Gamgee toward the mountains of the Emyn Muil.

There is a shock waiting for all in this next and final chapter of _"A Destined Journey"!_


	19. The Eternal Sky

**Chapter 19: The Eternal Sky**

_

* * *

_

_Merry here!_

_Ummm…. I think we made a very BIG mistake… I um, I kinda lost track of Ash and, well… __  
__She's gone.__  
__I don't know where she is, but she's gone and I've had to follow my own path. I'm sure Legolas and the others will find her, but I've got Frodo and Sam to think of now.__  
__I can't let them go to Mordor alone… especially not with that damned Gollum.__  
__Anyway…__  
__If you DO hear from Ashley, tell her I'm going to kill her when I see her again. She's been such a pain!_

_Laters!_

* * *

_'Where am I?'_  
There was a very annoying beeping sound that was slowly beginning to penetrate through the haze of unconsciousness. She knew she was elsewhere, she knew… somehow… that she was no longer in Middle-earth.  
And yet…  
This realization made her loath to wake up.  
_'I didn't want to leave… really…' __  
_"But you had to. You don't belong there…"_  
__'Who's there?'_  
Laughter came from above her and Ashley's eyes opened, only to find Amy starring down at her.  
Her friend smiled, "I can't believe you've forgotten about me already."  
Ash blinked in confusion, automatically trying to sit up.  
Bad idea.  
Pain coursed through her left shoulder, a ripping feel.  
Then she noticed it…  
The arrow was gone and, in it's place, a pristine white bandage.  
"Lay down before you tear your stitches." Amy admonished angrily, though there was the hint of a teasing smile.  
The woman shook her head, "What happened, Amy? Tell me!" she pleaded.  
Her friend sighed. "Imagine our shock when you suddenly fell onto the sidewalk outside of Castle Dungeon… with an arrow sticking out of your shoulder!" Amy sighed, "Kenneth and Jessica called an ambulance while Mark and I just tried to keep you conscious… to no avail. You passed out cold."  
"Did… Did I say anything?" the woman pressed.  
Amy nodded, "Actually yeah… you kept saying you were sorry…"

* * *

"It seems endless… doesn't it?"  
Legolas smiled, glancing over to the woman as they talked.  
The two were sitting outside, beneath a large oak tree, in Rivendell's gardens. It was perhaps one of the last warm days of October, before the winter set in... Before they left for Mordor… And they were spending it in peace and quiet, looking up at the sky and the clouds which slowly moved overhead.  
"It does." The prince replied, his gaze returning to the heavens. "I wonder sometimes… what is beyond that blue hue."  
Ashley laughed, "Well… space."  
"Space?" Legolas turned to her in confusion.  
"Yeah…" the woman began uneasily. "Space… it's where all of the stars are… Where the moon and the sun are."  
The prince shook his head, "No, they are in the sky… not space."  
She smiled, "Space is a name our people gave the place beyond the sky. At night, when the stars and the moon come out, there are other things above as well. Planets, which look simply like bright stars, but are really far away worlds…" Ashley laughed. "Our people have been to space. We fly there in a huge shuttle, which is like a dragon made of metal. We've been to the moon, walked on its surface… In space, you're weightless. It's the feeling you get when you're swimming… this sense of fluid movement, as if the limits of your body are no longer, well, limited… I couldn't do a back flip to save my life, but I can when in water… and I suppose I could if I were in space."  
Legolas was silent for a long time as he contemplated this. "It is told that the stars were made from the dew of the white tree, Telperion… that Elbereth created the stars to give us light…" the Elf paused. "Is that not true?"  
"I like that idea far better than the one I know…" Ashley replied with a sigh. "To my people, stars are simply suns that are very far away. Long ago, we believed that stars were the souls of the departed. Neither sound as lovely as the dew drops of this world, however."  
The prince smiled, "You are full of strange knowledge, Nileregwen. Tell me, what then is the sun? The moon?"  
Ashley sighed, "But I like your version better once more… The sun, being made by Aule to hold the radiance of the last fruit of Laurelin… a heavenly body which travels with the guidance of Arien. The moon, also crafted by Aule to hold the last flower of the great Telperion and guided by Tilion. The two chase after one another, never meeting, always circling…"  
"But tell me, what are these things to your people?" Legolas pressed.  
"The moon was once a part of the Earth, in theory, created due to the impact of a large meteor or something like that… A meteor is a rock which flies through space. The sun is a huge ball of burning hydrogen and other gasses, and is so hot you would melt before you could even come close to touching it." Ashley laughed slightly, "It's far less romantic and mysterious than the tale of the sun and moon from this world."  
Legolas stood, his eyes still on the sky above, "Such a world where myth and legend do not live… it would be a sad existence."  
"Iston…" Nil whispered. "There are few of us who study the stories of the past… science replaces all the old thoughts, the old ways…" she sighed, closing her eyes as she lay back upon the grass. "The eternal question of 'Who created us?' has become, 'How did the universe bring us into being?'. There are some however that still believe that humans were created by a divine power… yet now it's all about what cosmic event spurned the world into creating life in and of itself." The woman sighed once more. "But how does something create with nothing? It's never made any sense to me… why should it? It's not that I have a problem with science… without it there would be no cars or cd players or anything even remotely interesting… but…" Ashley opened her eyes, only to find Legolas watching her carefully. "But then… when I'm here… I can realize that science doesn't hold all the answers. Your lives are simple… and to be quite honest, I haven't had this much fun in ages… A simple life is something one can hardly live in my world."  
The prince knelt down, his blue gaze locked on the woman's brown eyes. "Why not? Why can you not simply let go of all which smothers you and live a simple life?"  
"Because, it's not the ideal life."  
"Why must you live an ideal life?"  
Ashley was silent, contemplating this. "The world tells you to rush, to make money, to go to school and become rich… to be famous… It says that if you do these things, you'll be happy. You'll be well off and you'll never have to worry about anything."  
"But you worry anyway, do you not?" Legolas asked.  
"Yeah… I worry about making it in the world… I worry if I'm good enough… If I can prove myself…"  
"And yet, here… you do not worry?"  
The woman laughed, "The only thing I worry about here is if I'm going to be of any help at all."  
Legolas smiled and placed a hand on top of Ashley's head. "You have already proven yourself here, Nil…"

* * *

"Hey, how're you feeling?"  
Ashley looked up from the hospital bed she was sitting in. A smile came to her features as she caught sight of her friends in the doorway. But Amy saw that the smile did not reach her friend's eyes.  
"I suppose I have you to thank for my return?"  
Mark laughed, "Of course!" he said with a slight bow. "Actually, it was Jessica's idea. We got Danielle's messages… the ones about… well… you know…" he suddenly found himself elbowed in the ribs by Becca.  
Ashley smiled slightly, "Thanks, perky goth."  
"Oh! Your friends on campus have been looking for you, by the way." Kenneth put in. "Katie, Jon, and Stefanie… all three have called us countless times."  
"We told them you moved to London." Mark added.  
The woman sighed, "It's not that I don't appreciate it… but come on! Me?! Move to London?! Are you daft?!" Ashley said… with a British accent.  
This caused everyone in the room to look at her strangely for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

* * *

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved… _

_- "She Will Be Loved" (Maroon 5)_

* * *

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

* * *

"Concert tickets… for me?"  
Amy nodded, "I had planned to give them to you and to Danielle also… but since she won't be here… It'll be myself, you, and Katie."  
The woman flung herself at her friend, nearly tackling Amy to the ground. "Arigatou goazimasu!" Ashley shouted. "Front row Josh Groban tickets…" she let go, tilting her head as she stared at Amy. "Did I ever say I loved you?"  
Her friend laughed, "Come on, we both know that only Danielle swings that way."  
Ashley smiled, "Thanks though…"  
"No problem. The concert's this weekend, at the Spencer Theater. I was amazed when…" Amy replied.  
"No… not that…" Ashley spoke up as the two walked down Sudderth Drive, the main street of Ruidoso.  
They passed the tourist stops, the tourists themselves, and simply walked in the warm sunshine. The smell of the pine trees was strong, for it had rained terribly the day before. The smell also held the promise of rain to come. Both knew that the sunshine would not last through the day.  
She shook her head slightly, "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, I mean…"  
Amy sighed and quickly pulled her friend into the Café Rio Pizzeria. "We're going to have fun today, Ash… And I'm going to get your mind off of everything that happened. Come on, pizza and root beers on me."  
"Can't I just have a beer instead? It might make me feel better…" the woman half-heartedly joked.  
Amy shook her head, "The alcohol will have to wait til tonight. I'm taking you out all day, just the two of us." She laughed, "You can get smashed later."  
A small smile graced Ashley's expression. "Then I'll just have to wait til later then."  
As the two ordered pizzas and root beers and sat down at one of the wall tables, Ashley found herself gazing around at the strange odds and ends which decorated the small café. She'd always found a couple of the guys who made the pizza's very attractive, but she hadn't ever thought of saying anything to them.  
She was shy after all.  
Suddenly, she felt as if her heart stopped.  
_'You're not shy at all…'__  
__'You're just closed about your feelings…'__  
__'If they were your friends, they'd know your feelings…'__  
__'I know your feelings…'_  
"Ash, something wrong?" Amy asked, looking up from her root beer.  
The woman shook her head, "No, I…"  
"Ash?"  
"I just think…" she locked her gaze with that of her friend. "I just think I made a terrible mistake!"  
Amy shook her head, "What? You…"  
"I have to go back!" Ashley shouted, standing from the table. "I have to!"  
Before her friend could stop her, Ashley was running out of the restaurant and down the street.  
Outside, the sun had been hidden by thick storm clouds, and as the thunder boomed overhead, a torrent of rain fell from the heavens.

* * *

**THE END...**

(of Part II, that is…)

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**NOTE:**  
Danielle doesn't really swing that way… it was just an old joke amongst us. I thought I'd clear that up before she kills me. Or takes away my Josh Groban ticket… I LOVE YOU MERRY!

**NOTE 2:**  
All the locations involving Ruidoso are actual places. Café Rio is a freakin' awesome place to eat (on Sudderth Dr.) and the Spencer Theater really is a performance theater. Concerts and plays are held there. Sudderth Dr. is also the main street, on which almost all of Ruidoso's  
tourist shops (many of them awesome like Misty Mountain or Candle Power) are located. If you go there, tell them you came because you read about the places in a fanfiction!

**NOTE 3:**  
Moira has to do with the three Greek Fate goddesses (Klotho, Lakhesis, and Atropos). They dealt out the fate of every man (made his life thread, measured his life thread, then cut that thread when the time came). This note deals with the story title of the next installment (which you'll see the title at the end of this chapter).

**NOTE 4:**  
I've got chapters for _"Hiro Hyn Hidh Ab'Wanath"_ and for_ "Savior & Destroyer"_ almost finished... I've also got an update for _"Barbossa's Revenge"_ almost done. I'm just working out the ending first, and doing some blocking for the final sword fight scenes. The _S&D_ chapter will be the last for that story, but I will begin work on it's sequal (which I think I've titled _"Revenge")_ as soon as I can. It'll be taking place in the future, with some old baddies back for more torment and angst. There aren't very many more updates for _HHH_ left however, and once that story is over, I'll start working on _"Nothrinraegoth"_ which isn't actually a part of that series, but it deals with Legolas' elder brother Morolas (but the main focus is, as always, on Legolas). So, if you liked Legede and Legolia, be ready to see them again in that story (yes, both Aragorn and Thranduil will be present as well). My main problem for writing _Barbossa's Revenge_ has been trying to keep to my original storyline without delving into anything actually dealing with_ "Dead Man's Chest"_ (since I started this story like a couple days BEFORE the first _POTC_ even came out... thanks to the wonderful reading of children's movie novels). My idea of Will and Bootstrap's relationship is completely different than the one which Rossio and Elliot came up with for _DMC_, so I'm trying to stick to my original idea. I actually patterened their relationship off of the relationship between Allen Schezar and his father from the anime, _Tenkuu no Escaflowne_ (_Vision of Escaflowne_). Strangely enough, in the last few days I've learned that Balthier Bunansa (from the game _Final Fantasy XII_) and Hugo "Hurley" Reyes (from the tv series _LOST_) both have similar father/son issues with their dads. Anyway, I'll try to start updating more often... just for you guys! I'll get up that short one-shot of _LOTR_ _"Secrets or... the Wisdom of a Six Year Old"_ (I think that was the title) as soon as I get a chance to at home.

Thanks for your continued support, and I'll see you all in the next installment!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
Refer to Chapter 1 for this.

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**Merry:** So, this is more often than 6 months this time. You only had to wait like 2 and a half... But... Yeah, I'm totally pshyced for Spring Break, mellon nin! I can't wait for the Josh Groban concert. I'm glad to be going with someone who doesn't mind camping out to try and meet him. I wanted to last time, but I went with my mom and well... yeah... she didn't want to stick around and wait that long.

**childoftheking:** Yeah, it was a massive screenplay, but I made an A+ in the class! Woot! This semester I'm working on an adaption of the Yuu Watase _Fushigi Yuugi_ novel, _Shouryuuden_ (which is the Chichiri novel). It should be an equally long screenplay once more. We have 2 different semesters of Shakespeare, and I'm pretty sure that for an English major, we have to take both. The class is okay, but it's more for Theater majors than for English ones. We're doing a lot with stuff that has to do with performance rather than writing.

**Update:** You'll see more of the Hobbits side with the beginning of the next story. Merry and both Frodo and Sam will be the main focus for a bit. I've got a large portion of this story already planned out... I just have to start writing it. But with my ability to work on my stories at work, you should be seeing more updates more often.

**Satiana:** An Orc pulled her hair? I don't remember that... then again... I don't remember what I ate for breakfast the other day... I have a horrid memory (and the attention span of a goldfish). Legolas and Nil will eventually get the time to actually talk about what happened, but it won't be for a while (at least, I don't think it will be). Their relationship however has a lot to do with the third story (even more than in the first 2).

**Reiko x 3:** I pride myself on cliffhangers. I figure, other _LOTR _writers make me hang on cliffhangers... I should return the favour! But no worries, there are times when I'm in a bad mood and I write a chapter and you can actually see my bad mood appearing in the writing itself.

**LOTR's lover-101:** I'm glad you're enjoying it. Please, by all means, continue to read and review. Read some of my other works as well! You might like them (though they're not Mary-Sue-esque).

**alfalfa:** As I've previously stated, I'll always finish a story... it just may take a REALLY long time. I think the only stories that I'm debating stopping the updates of are _"Fate", "In Pace Requiescate_", and_ "The Fall of the Cards"._ Right now, those are the only stories I have that I've got absolutely NO inspiration to write. There's a few others too, but I haven't made any final decisions (except that _"Fate"_ is now a one shot). I posted up a new one shot for _"Haven"_ a while back, and I've got a_ Dragonlance_ story that I'm working on from time to time. You could read those if you're interested. There are no new _LOTR_ stories (but I do have a one-shot called _"Secrets"_ which I used for the Teitho Fanfic Contest that I'll be posting up soon on fanfic dot net).

* * *

**Muse Moments:**

Nil sighs as she's sitting at the PC in one of the campus computer labs.   
Work is, as usual, quite dull and boring on an early Sunday afternoon...  
"Nil, what are you doing?"  
She tilts backwards in her chair, her head going back to look up at the person behind her.  
"Oh... hey Paris."  
"What are you doing?"  
The woman sighs, "I'm watching this computer screen..."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm bored. I can't listen to music and..."  
Paris gasps in shock, "But music... you are always listening to something."  
"Yeah, I know... I like constant sound..."  
"Unless your asleep."  
Nil blushes slightly, "I forgot that you used to sleep on the chaise in my room... Anywho! I've no homework to do at the moment... I'm just bored."  
"Ah... so you have begun to write story updates."  
She nods, "Only for this story though. It's over... I get to start part III now."  
Paris smirks, "Then I hate to inform you, Ashley... but... Legolas and Estel BOTH went to Juarez again."  
The woman glares up at him, "Again?! Why?!"  
"To celebrate you being gone over spring break."  
She humphs, "And to think that I was going to let them run the house... Those little bastards..."  
Paris laughs, "Oh come now, at least Thranduil is far away."  
Nil pales, "Thranduil is with Merry... I'm going to see Merry over spring break..." she grows even paler. "He's going to kill me..."  
"I do suppose he is still angry over your rescue of me before... which I still thank you for." Paris replies with a nod.  
But Nil just stares blankly at the computer, shaking her head. "I... am so... dead..."

* * *

**Preview:**

As Nil tries to figure out just how to return to Middle-earth, Vidlothiel and company find themselves in the midst of a very long trek to Mordor. Meanwhile, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli begin their run across Rohan in search of the stolen Hobbits... and of Nileregwen herself. Thinking that the Orcs have taken Ashley with them, Legolas finds himself forced to examine his feelings for the woman, in the wake of Boromir's death and Nil's capture. Long sleepless nights await the prince... but there is evil stirring in Orthanc and in the depths of Barad-Dur itself. Can Ashley and Danielle change the fate of Middle-earth, or will the world of Elves and Men fall to the might of Sauron? If so, then Earth shall be forever changed as Sauron's might floods the world we know...

Taking place between the ending of _"The Fellowship of the Ring"_ and through most of _"The Two Towers",_ the Fate Series continues on it's way to deciding the outcome of two intertwined worlds...

The third story in this Fate Series is entitled,

_**"Moira Revealed"**_


End file.
